Unexpected
by angel-721
Summary: COMPLETE!Shy and quiet Lily Evans had been crushing on James Potter ever since her first year. Popular and conceited James had no idea Lily existed. How will one simple bet turn their worlds upside down? and will they be able to survive the drama? R&R!
1. prologue

**Unexpected**

**Summary: **Shy and quiet Lily Evans had been crushing on James Potter ever since her first year. Popular and conceited James had no idea Lily existed. How will one simple bet turn their worlds upside down?

**Disclaimer**: I don't and never will own any of these characters except for my lovely O/C's

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

Let's get this straight. I'm not pretty and I most definitely, am not popular. In fact, I am what most people would call geeky, dorky, nerdy, okay so you get the point. So I would probably have had a simple life where all I do is study and get good grades and grow up to be a rich old lady, living all alone, except for one tiny thing.

I am in love with James Potter.

And yes, that is a **very **bad thing. Why, you ask? Because he is everything I'm not. He's hot, popular and very conceited. Though he might think he gets good grades because of his superior brain skills, he gets them from copying off smart peoples' homework and notes.

I suppose it was his looks that attracted me to him. I first saw him by the Hogwarts Express. Do you believe in love at first sight? I do, because that's what happened. At that time I was kind of pretty, so he actually returned my smile. So of course I thought I had a chance. But then I got glasses, braces, and I started putting my hair in a bun (it got in my face whenever I bend over to do homework or something like that) and bam! I was like invisible to him. Well, I reckon it might have been my shyness and dorkiness.

Thank Merlin though, no one knew about my feelings for him except for my best mate, Marcie Grant. She thinks that I would have a chance if I would just let her do a makeover on me. Like that will ever happen. I like the way I look. Okay that was a total lie but I am at least **comfortable **with the way I look. I mean have you ever looked at James' girlfriends? They have more makeup than Sephora! And I see them preparing themselves in the morning. First they shower and wash their hair. Then they put on various lotion and crèmes and spend like an hour straightening or curling their hair. And makeup. There's always a fight for the mirrors!

Of course I don't spend that long in the bathroom during the mornings. All I do is shower, dry my hair, put it in a bun, take of my nighttime contacts and put on my glasses, and apply chapstick on the way to the Great Hall. See? Simple and time conserving. I use my extra time to review my notes and perfect my homework.

Marcie, on the other hand is totally beautiful and glamorous. She looks exactly (and probably better) than a Barbie doll. Marcie has this incredible wavy blond hair and huge sparkling blue eyes. She's tall (5'7) and is perfect in everything that she does. Marcie, unlike me, is popular with everyone and I still can't believe how she happened to be **my** bestest friend ever.

Okay so moving on. I am so sure that you all know about me and James. Yeah, yeah, I hate him he loves me, we got married, had Harry, and died. An about our times at Hogwarts, he chases me I reject him every time, I am beautiful, he's hot. PLEASE PEOPLE! That is so not the real story. I mean, yeah I guess most of it is true, BUT there's a whole new story underneath it all.

And that's the story that you are about to read.

So here's a question for you: I was a dork, a nerd, a geek, a total loser. He was popular, hot, smart, had tons of girlfriends. I love him, he loves me not. So how the hell did we wind up together?

Well, something happened of course. Something totally…

**Unexpected**

**A/N:**

**Was that a good start? I don't think I'm very good at writing L/J fics…but I hope I did a good job (:**

**Please review!**


	2. promises promises

**Chapter Two**

**Promises, promises**

"Today, we will be making a potion called Veritaserum," Professor Slughorn beamed at his sixth year Portions class. "Does anyone-? But of course, Miss Evans surely can!"

"It's a truth potion. It forces the drinker to tell the absolute truth," Lily answered breathlessly. Potions was her favorite class and she and she had been looking forward to this lesson all week.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Lily, stop being so smart! Some of us aren't born with that ability. "Marcie whispered to Lily, trying to distract her while copying off her notes.

"I can't help it if I find this stuff easy," Lily smiled innocently.

They worked in silence an hour- Lily was eagerly mixing the potion while Marcie kept on smiling to herself. Finally when the bell ran, Marcie turned to Lily.

"Ooohh, guess what? Guess what?" Marcie looked so happy she was ready to burst.

"Someone asked you out again?" Lily rolled her eyes and concentrated on cleaning up. "I can't believe how excited you get every time a guy asks you out! I mean, look at you, you are gorgeous, smart, nice…it's only a matter of time before everyone at this school falls in love with you."

"Oh, you are too nice, Lils, but you won't believe who it is this time!' Marcie stopped suddenly and then a look of horror crossed her face. "Oh no, oh no, I totally forgot! Oh heavens how could I be clueless! " then she mumbled to herself. "I can't let you find out."

"Find out what?" Lily looked up at Marcie curiously, holding up her set of scales. "Do you think this needs polishing?"

But Marcie didn't answer. Her eyes had gotten very wide and she kept glancing nervously at Lily.

Lily raised her eyebrows and looked around curiously. Then she promptly dropped her scales.

"Hey Marcie," James Potter walked over to Marcie and gave her a kiss. "How's my girlfriend doing today?"

Lily stared at Marcie and James for a second, the truth dawning on her face before she ran out of the room. Marcie thought she saw tears on Lily's face. _Oh no_, Marcie thought, _I knew that agreeing to go out with James was a bad idea. For one moment I forgot about her! Oh dear, how am I ever going to explain to Lily all of this?_

"Something wrong with, uh, er, Rose?" James looked down at Lily then back at Marcie.

"It's Lily, and I don't know," Actually Marcie did know but didn't want to tell James.

"Oh right Lily, knew it was a flower or something," James thought about Lily for awhile then shrugged and asked Marcie. "So, you want to go to Hogsmeade after class?"

"What?" Marcie laughed nervously. "You are so kidding! You know I have Herbology after this and we aren't supposed to leave the grounds!"

"Don't worry about Herbology," James drew Marcie in for another kiss. "And I have a way to get into Hogsmeade."

"Well, okay I guess," Marcie smiled at James. "But first I have to go check on Lily."

"What are you, her mother or something?" James smirked. "Messed up people like her should be left alone."

"Right," Marcie was puzzled. Why was James so mean? "Really, I have to go. She needs me." She ran off.

"What about Hogsmeade?''James called after her.

Marcie ignored him.

James stared after Marcie. She just ignored him! No girl ever ignores James Potter, no matter how hot she is. This means only one thing: he'll have to dump her. After all, one down another one to go.

Lily sat on her bed, motionless, just staring into space. She recalled a memory. She and Marcie were by the woods and it was halfway through their first year.

"_What is it Lily?" Marcie asked her, a confused expression on her face. "Why did you drag me out here?"_

_Lily said nothing. She just giggled and turned pink._

_Marcie gasped. "I know! It's about that Potter boy that you've been talking nonstop about, isn't it!"_

_Lily flushed a deeper red and wisely said nothing._

"_You are totally in love with him!" Marcie exclaimed before laughing at the embarrassed expression on Lily's face._

"_Shh! You can't tell anymore, okay?" Lily looked anxiously around before whispering. "Okay, you are right, I love him, but you have to promise me something."_

"_Sure!" Marcie leaned closer to catch Lily's words._

"_You have to promise that you'll-" Marcie leaned even closer. "never, ever, think of him as more than a friend."_

"_Of course!" Marcie agreed instantly. "I know how you feel about him and if I love him too, our friendship will be so messed-up and so ruined. Besides, he is so arrogant and ugh! I just hate his hair." Marcie suddenly giggled nervously. "Anyway, I think I like someone too!"_

"_No way!" Lily stared at her best friend. "Who?"_

_Marcie whispered, "Remus."_

_Marcie and Lily looked at each other and burst into giggles. _

"_I think it's time to go in," Marcie looked at her watch. She started walking. "C'mon, lily."_

"_Okay!" Lily caught up with Marcie._

"_Remember your promise," Lily said solemnly and Marcie stopped in her tracks._

"_Don't worry, I will __**always**__ remember," Marcie smiled at Lily._

How could she forget? Lily thought miserably to herself. She promised me, she did! And what happened to her forever love for Remus? Lily buried her head into a pillow and sobbed. Of course this would happen. Marcie was so pretty and so smart, she was everything Lily wasn't. Next to her, Lily was just some geeky, ugly, girl.

The door to the dormitory flew open and Marcie ran in. her hair was messed up and she was out of breath. Marcie stood in the doorway gasping for air. She sounded like she was having an asthma attack or something. Sighing, Lily waved her wand and immediately, Marcie's breathing turned back to normal.

"Thanks, Lils,' Marcie said sincerely. Then she said to herself. "I have got to remember that spell!"

"Don't call me Lils," Lily replied coldly.

"Oh, c'mon," Marcie sat next to Lily and continued. "we've been best friends forever! We aren't gonna let a guy come between us, right?"

"You broke your promise!" Lily glared at her. "And what happened to Remus?"

"Yeah about that…" Marcie sighed wearily. "Well, James is so much cuter." She giggled and then blabbed on, unaware of Lily's murderous stare. "and oooh, his eyes, they are just-"

Well, Lily wasn't gonna sit there and listen to all that crap her best friend was saying about the only guy she's ever loved. So she did the only think reasonable.

She slapped her.

**A/N: yay, I updated! Well, I could have posted this up sooner but my internet was down. Hope you guys liked this chapter. And just to get things straight, lily's only shy on the outside. But inside, she's fiery and has a really bad temper (which james is gonna find out for himself later on)**

**Well, now that you are done reading this lovely chapter, there's only one thing to do!**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	3. pillow fights, a bet and procrastination

**Chapter 3**

**Pillow fights, a bet, and procrastination**

_I'm so happy for you , I could cry_

_Yeah, I'm so elated_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_I don't think about you every night_

_Before I close my eyes_

_I'm so happy for you baby,_

_I could cry_

"Lily Evans!" Marcie jumped up from the bed and glared at Lily. "What in the name of Merlin did you slap me for?"

Lily sat up, confused. She rubbed her eyes and saw the bright rays of dawn streaming through the window.

"What time is it?" Lily asked, thoroughly perplexed now.

"Seven thirty in the morning," Marcie replied, looking weary. "I kept trying to wake you up but you wouldn't stop mumbling in your sleep. Something about a promise."

"Wait," Comprehension finally dawned on Lily. "You are saying that….it was all a dream?"

"What was a dream?" Marcie asked curiously.

"You know," Lily said. "where Potter asked you out and all that rubbish."

"Ermm…" Marcie looked nervous. "Is there any Seer blood in you by any chance?"

"What are you talking about? You know perfectly well I'm muggle-born."

"Ah, Potter did ask me out. But that was last night, I have no idea how you could possibly…." Marcie let her voice trail off as she noticed Lily's death glare.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About."

"Ahem…nothing important," Marcie giggled nervously.

Lily looked murderous.

"No wait, listen," Marcie explained. "It's just- Remus was with him. But he wasn't alone. That slut-Charity…keep hanging on to him and he didn't look unhappy about it." Marcie pouted. "So when Potter asked me out…I was so jealous that I said yes."

Lily still didn't move.

"I promise," Marcie smiled. "That I will break up with Potter the next time I see him, okay?"

"Well, we all know how well you keep promises," Lily murmured but Marcie still heard her.

"No actually, I never broke your promise because I'm not and never will be in love with Potter!" Marcie declared triumphantly. Lily rolled her eyes and hit her with a pillow.

"Oh no you didn't-" Marcie started but was hit in the face with another pillow. Huffing, she conjured up a whole pile of pink fluffy pillows and sent them all flying at Lily. Soon, a pillow fight started and the dormitory was filled with feathers and fluff.

"What's going on here?" A surprised voice halted their pillow war. It was Alice Kinkle, a good friend of Lily and Marcie.

Lily and Marcie chose to answer by hitting poor Alice with a pillow. Alice laughed and joined the fight.

"Ugh, grow up!" Madeline Williams stood in the doorway, an expression of disgust on her face. "Pillow fights are so first-year!"

Alice, Lily, and Marcie looked at each other before sending a storm of pillows to fly at Madeline.

"Merlin!" Madeline screamed as Kaleen Peters cautiously stepped in the room. "Something wrong? I thought I heard screams." Of course she got hit as well.

Madeline and Kaleen looked at each other and shrugged helplessly. "Well if you can't beat them…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day…

"Li-ly!" Marcie sang out as she caught up to Lily who was frantically searching for her Charms homework. "What's wrong?"

"Trying to find my Charms homework, have you seen it?" Lily looked up to see Kaleen waving something in the air. "My homework! Where did you find it?"

Kaleen wrinkled her nose as she tried to remember. "Well, it was either in the pile of feathers by the bathroom, or the pile of fluff under the bed, or perhaps it was in the pile of unused pillows on Alice's bed or maybe…" Lily rolled her eyes, snatched her homework out of Kaleen's hands, and hurried off to Charms.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lily, let's go!" Kaleen tugged at her sleeve. "I need to go to the library and I don't know where it is!"

Lily was in the middle of an interesting (in her opinion) discussion about the history of charms with Professor Flitwick. She was about to say something on the ethics of cheering charms when she found herself being carried off by Kaleen.

"What are you doing?" Lily angrily shook herself free of Kaleen. "I wasn't done talking about-"

"Are you **ever** done talking about Charms?" Kaleen rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I need your help."

"If its about Quidditch, I can't help you, "Lily interrupted. "You know how I hate that sport.'

"That's because you are scared of heights but no, it's not Quidditch," Kaleen lowered her voice. "I need some books from the library, but I, err, don't know where it is. "

"How can you not know where the library is?" Lily exclaimed. "It's the same as not knowing where the bathroom is!"

"Well, actually" Kaleen began but then stopped, perplexed. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Kaleen!"

"What?" Kaleen frowned. "They seem to appear every time you need them!"

"You're hopeless," Lily sighed and headed off the library with Kaleen murmuring to herself behind her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"James!" James turned and saw Marcie behind him.

"Listen, I have to tell you something-"Marcie began, but James cut her off.

"I think we should break up,"

Marcie blinked. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me, I think we should break up."

"Oh, okay then," Marcie slowly turned around and walked away, sighing in relief. "Well that's settled!"

"Did you hear me?" James suddenly said. Marcie turned around again and faced him. "Yeah, I heard you and I feel the same way.'

"But normally girls, you know, cry and stuff." James said confused.

Marcie just smiled and walked away.

"Wow, prongsie," James whirled around and saw Sirius smirking behind him. "First time, eh?"

"Bugger off," James growled.

"So, you think you're still gonna win our little bet?" Sirius sighed loudly and put an arm around James. "You know there's one more girl left, Prongs."

"Only one more!' James broke into a smile. "Well, I guess the only problem left is to decide what I'm gonna do with **your** 100 galleons."

"I don't think so," Sirius sighed again and looked at Prongs sadly. "You see, its Lily Evans."

"Who's that?"

"Exactly."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So what type of book were you looking for anyway?" Lily asked Kaleen once they arrived at the library.

Kaleen found a table and dumped her books on it. "Er, you know books like, _Tansfiguration for dummies, Charms for dummies, Potions for dummies, Herbology for dummies, Divination for Dummies-"_

"Okay I get the point!" Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated. "How did you manage to pass all your Owls?"

"Sheer luck," Kaleen grinned then grimaced. "And a lot of procrastination. "

"Alright, you go over to that side and I'll search for books on this side, okay?"

"Sure!"

Lily wandered around aimlessly, trying to find _Charms for Dummies_ when she bumped into someone.

"What-! Oh hey lily!" Remus Lupin smiled at her from behind a book.

"Remus! Hey!" Lily smiled back and then curiously peered at his book.

"Oh! This is um, Ethics of Charms, I'm sure you'll find it boring,"

"No. no!" Lily exclaimed happily. "I've been wanting to read that for ages! It would sure help me in my debate with Professor Flitwick."

"You can borrow it if you want," Remus generously offered.

"Oh, that's alright," Lily looked around. "Maybe I could find another copy but first I need to find another book.'

"Can I help?"

"Sure, it's called _Charms for Dummies_," Remus stopped in his tracks and stared at Lily then asked. "Aren't you the top student in Charms?"

"Oh!" Lily blushed furiously. 'No, no the book isn't for me! It's for Kaleen. She, um, needs a little bit of help in that subject-"

"A little bit of help?" Remus burst out laughing. "I think even Peter's better than her!"

Lily laughed as well, when Kaleen poked her head around a bookshelf. "Hey, can you help me get _Studying for dummies_? It's right over there."

Lily said incredulously, "_Studying for Dummies_? They have that?"

"Of course!' Kaleen said. "Now can you get it for me? I'm gonna go find _How to pay attention in class_…'

Lily looked up… and up at the book. It was on the highest shelf. She looked around and spotted a ladder.

"Oh, Remus, can you-"

"Sure." He held the ladder for her as Lily climbed up.

"Got it!" Lily yelled triumphantly but then lost her balance and started to fall. "ahhh!"

"Ouch," said a voice beneath her. She had fallen on top of Remus. Before she could get off, someone cleared her throat loudly.

'What is going on here?" Marcie said, looking at Lily on top of Remus.

**A/N: yay I finally updated! Okay so this story is gonna get more interesting later on so keep reading and reviewing:D btw, I should talk more about my O/C s sooo…**

**Alice Kinkle: She is a really good friend of Lily. She is very timid but super smart (though not as smart as Lily). She has shoulder length chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Alice is the future Mrs. Longbottom.**

**Kaleen Peters; She's very into Quidditch and a little dumb, as you probably notice, in everything else! She can be very aggressive and evil but is always nice to Lily, since she helps her in her studies. Kaleen has long, straight blond hair and green eyes. She's the future Mrs. Lovegood.**

**Madeline Williams: she's mainly Marcie's friend. She can be mean at times but can also be very nice. She's rich and comes from an old wizarding family so she's a little stuck-up. Madeline has long black hair and blue eyes. **

**Marcie Grant: she' lily's best friend. Most of the time she's a bubbly blonde but can get mad very easily. She's a little superficial and is also pretty smart. She hates Quidditch. She can be a bit clueless and sometimes exhibit short-term memory. She likes a different guy every week but has always loved Remus. … you know what she looks like fr. Ch.1**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or I won't update! Kidding!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	4. thoughts

**Chapter Four**

**Thoughts**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Updates will be sooner but after 8/7 they will start to slow down a bit since I have debate camp then school stuff. Sorry!**

**So anyway, this chapter is COMPLETELY about what the various characters are feeling since this story is mainly Lily's POV. **

_Thoughts right now_

_  
Right now_

_  
Am I here_

_  
Am I here_

_  
Never here_

_  
I'm never here_

_  
I'm never here_

_  
I'm never here_

_  
Never a bird_

_  
In a flower, in the tree_

_  
In the pain of the respect thereof_

_  
Yes, indeed  
_

**The Library**

**Marcie**

_Oh my Merlin, what is Lily doing on top of Remus? That just looks so wrong! Why are they in the library anyway? Aren't they supposed to be in class? Oh wait, it's after lunch, okay then but that still doesn't explain what Lily and Remus are doing._

_Hang on, Lily's opening her mouth, I think she's trying to explain. But why is she blabbing? I can't understand a word she's saying! Oh wait, something about Kaleen…dummies…bookshelves…ladder…falling? _

_That made no sense. Did Kaleen give her a blabbing potion again? Last time she did Lily got in huge trouble with Professor Langcocks. Well, I thought it was weird since Kaleen sucks at everything except for Quidditch plus she sucks the most at Potions so how in the hell did Kaleen manage to make one Anyways?_

_Oh, Lily has stopped talking and is now looking at me. Er, should I say something? Yes, yes, I should but what? Ask her what she's doing again? But then that will lead her to begin blabbing and ugh, I suppose I'll just forget about the whole lying on top of Remus thing. _

_Huh, Remus is now beginning to talk. Gosh, he is so hot, even with the gray in his hair. And he is so adorable when he's blushing. Wait, why is he blushing? Maybe I should listen to what he's saying instead of talking to myself. _

_Mmm, mmm, uh-huh, I see, I see, oh that makes perfect sense… ouch! That must have hurt…_

_Okay I think I know the whole story now. So Kaleen wanted some self-help books-oh merlin, Remus is hot!- and they went to the library to get then and Llily was going to get the book but it was too high… :yawn: lord, I am so tired. I need a nap… since I got no sleep the night before._

_Why are they staring at me blankly? Oh yeah, I guess it's my turn to say something. I'll just say that I've got a massive headache and want to go rest.._

…

**Lily**

_Oh Merlin! It's Marcie and she's looking at me funny. Is it because I am lying on top of Remus? I mean, lord, it was only because I fell and Remus happened to be right underneath me., It's all Kaleen's fault! If only she was smarter and didn't need Transfiguration for Dummies, or whatever book she wanted, Marcie wouldn't be suspicious._

_Wait, Marcie and Remus are looking at me funny. Oh yeah, I should probably get off Remus. Whoops… I think I accidentally stepped on his head. Sorry, Remus! Wait, he can't hear me… Oh, they are waiting for me to explain, so fine.. Here I go…_

_Okay I had no idea what I was talking about. I think I was blabbling. I wonder if Kaleen slipped me the potion again. Merlin, the last time she did, I was so embarrassed. Marcie is now staring at me blankly. Oh dear, I must have done a really bad job explaining. Well, talking was never one of my talents, I'm more of a, er, shouting type…Ah, Remus is taking over the role of explaining. Gosh, he can be so sweet sometimes! Mmm, he and Marcie would be so darn cute._

_Why do we even need to explain to Marcie anyways? It's all Kaleen's fault. I mean, if she weren't so er, intellectually challenged, we wouldn't even be in this awkward situation. Note to self: remember to kill Kaleen when we get back, but first finish her potions essay, teach her about conjuring spells, show her the proper way to handle threstals, make her a map of the closest stars, find her a nice charms book..- wait…why am I doing everything for her! She can be so manipulative… okay, revised note to self: just kill Kaleen. _

_Hey, Remus stopped talking! Hmm, I wonder what Marcie will say. Huh, something about a headache. Poor her. Come to think of it, I've got one coming too! Must go find Kaleen and give her the books, then go up to my room and:yawn:" take a nice nap. Oh yeah, and kill Kaleen when I wake up._

_:yawn:_

**Remus**

_Wow, this is very awkward. Let's see,Lily's on top of me and Marcie is jumping to conclusions and I realized that Kaleen's not as smart as I thought! Interesting day… and now I am having conversations inside my head. Must tell prongs and the others about this. Is it normal for you to talk to yourself? Ow, I think Lily just stepped on my head. What is she doing anyways?! Oh right, getting off me. Surprisingly, she doesn't weigh that much. Now I remember this other time when Peter fell on me and oh man, it hurted. A LOT. I reckon my abs have never been the same since._

_Oh now, Marcie demanding to know what happened. I seriously don't understand her obvious anger and discomfort. It was an accident. Marcie's pretty cute when she's mad. _

_Hmm, maybe I should stop Lily's incessant blabbling and take over the role of awkward storyteller. I mean, there isn't really anything to talk about right?_

_Oh dear, I think I might have been too boring with my story, Marcie is complaining of a headache and Lily is looking sleepy. Maybe I should have jazzed it up a bit. At least Marcie seemed convinced that there wasn't anything going on with us. _

_Now they are gone. Ahh, time to get back to ethics of charms._

**Kaleen**

_Ahhh, where in the hell is Transfiguration for Dummies? I NEED that book if I want to pass McGonagall's evil N.E.W.T.S. class thing. I would much rather play Quidditch, then spend a whole day in this torture chamber they call a library. I mean, can't they at least open ONE window so the beautiful sun can shine through and give a little light to this dreary place?! And what is up with the librarian? Shushing me whenever I curse about classes and teachers or the monstrously high shelves. That woman needs a boyfriend…_

_Merlin, why do Quidditch players have to get decent grades? It's not like we need them. I mean, say you are out in the field. All I care about is getting the effing quaffle in not the incantation to vanish a teacup!_

_Well, life is never fair, so I guess its back to the "serious study help for dummies' section._

**The Gryffindor Common Room**

**Sirius**

_Peter is such a pig, stuffing his already pudgy face with millions of pastries, and did I mention that half of them missed his mouth? Hey, here comes James looking a little down._

_He's saying that he's asked everyone and found out Lily's this ugly geeky nerd that never speaks up. HA! The hundred Galleons is so totally mine… I could buy a new set of gold chess pieces or a broomstick handling kit for the masters, or…. WHAT?! He's going to ask her out anyway! Why? Well, according to him, he can dump her after one date. Hmph! I've just reminded him that there's still the one torturous date to go through. Gah! He said that he can fake sick early on and ditch. That pathetic loser…copying my ideas for how to get out of a horrible date… now he's off to find Lily and ask her out. My only hope is that she rejects him, or that a new girl comes to Hogwarts…darn! I think I've just lost the bet, I mean, seriously (no pun intended!) what are the chances of Lily rejecting James or a new girl coming? Ha, as if that will ever happen, if it does I'll kiss Snape!_

_Whoa, Madeline is coming over towards me. Gosh, she's one of the few girls that I haven't dated. Wonder if she'll-_

_Oh Merlin, no, I am so dead…. She just told me that she heard about the bet and wanted to know if James is going to ask Lily out to get a hundred Galleons. Should I lie? I reckon I shoudn't. Girls somehow always know when you're lying. _

_Now she looks furious, and has just stalked off muttering something about telling Lily. Wait- this might be a good thing! She'll tell Lily and Lily will tell James off and hopefully reject him… _

_Life is turning out better than I expected. _

**Madeline**

_Sigh, Charms is so boring, I wonder where Marcie is? Maybe I can get her to help me, she's always been so good in all her subjects. Hmmm, but Charms has never been her strong point. I suppose I'll have to ask Lily. _

_Hey, is it me or did I hear Lily's name mentioned in James' and Sirius' conversation?_

_Hmmm, something about asking Lily out because of a bet over 100 Galleons. That's not even a lot of money. Wait what am I thinking! If James asks Lily out because of a bet and she finds out, she'll be devastated! And though I may be mean and bitchy on the outside, I am still a good person, and I don't want to see Lily get hurt. I am going to march over there and ask Sirius what's going on. He won't dare lie to me._

_GRRR! THAT BLOODLY GIT! USING LILY LIKE THAT JUST FOR ONE MEASLY HUNDRED GALLEONS! OH I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T WIN THAT BET JAMES HENRY POTTER IF THAT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO! YOU BET I'M GONNA TELL LILY ABOUT THIS!!!!! _

**A/N; no need going inside Peter's head.. it'll all be food and food and more food! Lol. So REVIEW !**

**And I don't mind flames, really, as long as they have constructive criticism.**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	5. remembering

**Chapter Five**

**Remembering**

_Go ahead _

_  
Walk on by _

_  
You don't know I'm alive _

_  
Maybe one day you'll find _

_  
You should open your eyes _

_  
You don't know me_

_You're the one who looks right through me_

_And you're the one who walked right through me_

"LILY!" Lily looked up from the book she was reading and saw Marcie entering the common room.

"Hey," she smiled. "Um, where's the pudding?"

"What do you mean?" Marcie frowned.

"You know, you said that you needed some pudding, so you went off to the kitchens," Lily reminded her.

"Oh right," Marcie sat down next to her. "Well I was going towards the kitchens, when I saw Madeline and she seemed really concerned about something. Then she saw me and she said that she was trying to find you."

"Really?" Lily said, surprised. "We don't really talk that much."

"Yeah, well listen," Marcie continued. "So then Madeline decided to tell me so I could tell you. Look, James is going to ask you out-"

Lily gasped. "What?"

"No wait!" Marcie looked at her sadly. "He's only doing it because…" Her voice faltered and Lily had to strain to hear her next words. "A bet."

"A bet?" Lily asked, perplexed.

"Yeah," Marcie stood up and walked slowly away from her, afraid that she was going to start throwing things.

"Oh," Lily said her face expressionless. She stood up as well, but headed towards the door.

"Where-" Marcie started but the portrait door slammed shut. "Well, okay then. No one ever tells me anything around here…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily had no idea where she was going but she walked on anyway. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. She supposed that she should be mad or hurt but, to her surprise, she just felt empty. Lily thought about the first time she met James.

_She stood by the train, not sure where to go or how to lift her trunk. People pushed past her, hurrying to get a compartment and she fell on the ground._

"_D'you need help?" A boy with messy hair and glasses looked at her, concerned._

_He reached for her hand and helped her up._

"_um, thanks," She felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say. Luckily, the boy introduced himself first._

"_I'm James Potter."_

"_Lily, Lily Evans," she replied shyly._

"_That's a pretty name," He smiled and then offered to help her find a compartment, to which she quickly agreed._

_Then he disappeared for a while and then came back with a pretty blonde girl who seemed friendly._

"_Lily, this is my friend, Kaleen Peters," He pushed Kaleen into the compartment. "I thought that you two could get to know each other."_

_He waved at them, and then left._

She and James were sort of friends after that. They would talk often and occasionally meet somewhere around the school. But during third year, everything changed. For starters, Lily got glasses since she was reading so much and grew more and more shy in public. Pretty soon, she became almost invisible to most people around her. And that included James, since he was so caught up with his girlfriends and Hogsmeade dates that he no longer had time for her. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he even remembered her. So from then on, she could only love from afar.

But now he remembered, but for all the wrong reasons. He only wanted her so he could win some stupid bet. Why had things changed? She asked herself that all the time but the only logical reason she came up with was that she didn't look like the rest of the female population in Hogwarts. She could, she knew that, but what's the point? She was content with the way she looked, but maybe, a slight change couldn't hurt. It could be like an experiment, to see if looks really do matter.

X-X-X-X

An hour later, Lily stared at herself in the mirror of the prefect's bathroom. This was most definitely not a slight change. She knew she shouldn't have asked Madeline for help. She only did it since; it was years since she had touched a single lip gloss. Madeline was flattered and seemed eager to start working on her. Maybe too eager, because now Lily found a redheaded Barbie doll staring back at her.

Madeline had relieved Lily's hair from the tight bun that she always wore and forcefully yanked a comb through the tangled mess. Painful as it was, Lily had to admit that it was worth it. Instead of the severe McGonagall-like bun, she now had long, glossy, auburn curls that was pulled back on one side with sparkly green barrettes.

And Madeline had thrown away Lily's thick glasses (much to her dismay) and replaced them with contacts, so that Lily's emerald eyes could be revealed to the world. She had also lined them with green eyeliner and brushed two coats of mascara on Lily's already long eyelashes.

Madeline also discarded Lily's beloved chapstick, saying that it was completely useless. She then proceeded to line Lily's full lips with pale liner and applied so much shimmery pink lip gloss that Lily felt like she was wearing a coat of oil on her lips(technically she is).

Then Madeline conjured up a whole closet of muggle outfits, claiming that muggles clothes were much better than plain robes (you had to admire her Transfiguration skills) and began throwing them at Lily. Fifty-seven outfits later, they found the one that suited Lily the best. Lily glanced down at the emerald tank top with lace at the edges and the long swishy white skirt with tiny embroidered flowers near the bottom. She wasn't used to wearing this type of clothes but it did look really good on her so she didn't complain.

Lily stepped away from the mirror and faced Madeline, who was beaming. She smiled and thanked her and they headed back towards the common room to show Marcie and Kaleen, (Alice was somewhere out with Frank).

X-X-X-X

"Merlin! What's that?" Lily pointed to a figure of a girl sprawled on the floor ahead of them.

Madeline walked up to her. "Ugh! Whoever this is she's drunk."

Lily gently turned the girl over.

"Oh, I should have know," Madeline scoffed behind her. "it's Charity Prewett."

Lily glanced down at the girl. She had dirty blonde, way hair and was very pretty. She was wearing robes of deep blue and a tiny glass bottle was lying next to her.

"Charity?" Lily turned back to Madeline. "That name sounds very familiar. What's she like?"

"She's a slut," Madeline said simply. Then she added. "Charity's a seventh-year Ravenclaw. Isn't her name ironic? She's been with practically every guy in Hogwarts. So are we going to leave her here or should we do something to her?"

"What?!" Lily asked, incredulous.

"Personally, I think we should hex her. I've been itching to get my revenge on her ever since she slept with my boyfriend."

"Which one?" Lily asked curiously.

"All of them," Madeline said expressionlessly. "So which hex is it going to be?"

"None!" Lily exclaimed. "We are going to take her to the hospital wing."

"Why?" Madeline looked down at Charity, disgusted. "You know, she's been with Potter. She's like your rival."

"Don't be stupid," Lily snapped. "I remember her now. She helped on with this difficult Transfiguration spell when I was a fourth-year. She seemed really nice and I was impressed since she's a year below me."

"She may be smart, but she's still a slut." Madeline stated.

"She's a nice person," Lily stated firmly. "And if you don't help me, I'm going to wash up all my makeup, get my glasses back, and rip up these clothes!"

Madeline gasped. "No! Please don't wash all my hard work down the drain. I'll help…" under her breath she muttered, "but I'm still going to get my revenge on that-"

"I heard that!" Lily frowned at Madeline. "Stop being such a whining loser and help me out here…"

**A/N: So, a new character appears! Charity Prewett may seem like a slut, but she has her side of the story and rumors to tell. Next chapter will be more on Charity. Also in the next chapter, Lily realizes that James is not the guy she thought he was and James will learn that Lily might be the one. So REVIEW! And I'll post up the next chapter super fast :)**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	6. beyond the surface

**Chapter Six**

**Beyond the surface**

**A/N: oh wow, it's been seriously half a year since I updated. I am so sorry and if you are still reading my story I love you so much :) **

_In the company of strangers I am less than fine  
_

_I am turning into wallpaper before their eyes_

_Somehow I always end up on the wrong side  
_

_One day I will get it right  
_

_Maybe it's not too late  
_

_For me to fly  
_

_Maybe you underestimated me  
_

_And now it's time  
_

_Oh, the scenery is different when you're not so small  
_

_I think I can take this fall  
_

_  
_x-x-x-x-x

"Where am I?" Charity opened her eyes and looked around blankly.

"You're in the hospital wing," Lily replied helpfully. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Oh hey, I remember you! I helped once on your homework," Charity smiled but then frowned, when she spotted Madeline. "You seem familiar."

"Let me refresh your memory" Madeline's eyes flashed. "Tony, Ryan, Greg, Anthony, Mark, Jose, Daniel-"

"Oh right…" Charity squinted. "You were that psycho girlfriend. Merlin, you need to chill. I was just having some fun with your guys."

"Er Charity?" Lily said nervously, noticing that Madeline looked murderous. "Do you remember anything before you passed out?"

"I passed out?" Charity suddenly broke into a fit of giggles.

"She is so obviously on something," Madeline snickered but Lily silenced her with a frown.

"Yes, you passed out. In the corridor, don't you remember?" Lily said gently to her.

"James," Charity replied, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Excuse me?" Lily shared a bewildered look with Madeline.

"He promised me that if I took a little pill, the pain will go away," Charity cocked her head. "And it did. I feel so …carefree, wheeeee…" Charity's squeal of delight faded as she fell from her bed.

"Oh boy," Madeline rolled her eyes. "We have a long afternoon ahead of us."

Lily, however, seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you all right?" Madeline asked, concerned.

"What? Yeah," Lily snapped out of it and turned to Madeline. "Let's get her back on the bed."

"Charity?" Lily peered into Charity's face.

"Oh hey," She opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"Er, well," Lily paused, deciding whether to tell her the truth or not. Memories of what had happened flashed through her mind. There was the horrible singing, the impromptu dance routine and so much more. "Nothing really."

"I feel like such an idiot" Charity sat up and squinted. "You look really pretty."

"Um, thanks," Lily smoothed her skirt. "Madeline told me to try something new."

"Oh Madeline," Charity frowned. "She seemed like she really hated me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you," Lily started.

"No, I understand," Charity smiled sadly. "Maybe that's why I never had any girl friends."

"Well, are you going to be okay? I mean, it's getting late, I should go," Lily said awkwardly and turned to leave.

"I'm not a slut, you know," charity said suddenly.

Lily turned around. "I never said you were."

"It's just, I've had some problems in the past," Charity looked down. "ever since my mom died."

"Oh Merlin," Lily gasped. "I am so sorry."

"She overdosed on sleeping pills," charity continued. "They really are a great Muggle invention. I've thought about it sometimes whenever I feel that I can't take it anymore."

"No, don't do that," Lily walked over to charity and sat down on a chair, "you are a great person and you should enjoy your life."

"I'm not really. It's just-"She glanced up, uncertainly. "Can I trust you with something?"

"Of course!"

"My dad used to hit my mom all the time," Charity sniffled. "I feel she died because she couldn't take it anymore. And I grew up thinking that all men are bad and abusive. But then my cousin found true love and I began to think that maybe there's someone out there for me too. That's why I went through all those guys. I thought that they might like me for who I am but they never take the time to get to know me. They just well, sleep with me and then dump me. I hate all of them but yet I just can't stay away. Especially James, he keeps coming back."

"I don't know what to say," Lily started awkwardly. "I mean, I think you are amazing, you are smart and pretty and you don't need to find your true love right now. I know I sound really cliché but it's true."

"Thanks," Charity smiled. "But I feel a lot better know that I've found a real friend that I can say all these stuff to."

"Well you can talk to me whenever you want," Lily hugged her. "But now I have to go. It's getting late and I have class tomorrow. I hope you feel better and I'll come visit you tomorrow."

"Bye," Charity closed her dark blue eyes and turned off the lights.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily was walking back to the common room when she heard someone call her name. She turned and saw Marcie running up to her in a pair of blue sweats and a gray cami.

"Marcie! Hi!" Lily hugged her best friends. "Where were you?"

"Off grounds," Marcie admitted sheepishly. "I went for a run to clear my head. But look at you! You look amazing! Wait no not amazing, I never thought I would say this but you look like really hot!"

"Thanks," Lily twirled around." Madeline helped me a bit."

"So you are over the whole James thing?" Marcie asked nervously.

"You know what?" Lily took a deep breath. "I think I am. I mean I'm not completely over him but I think I can stop acting like a psycho stalker now!"

"Thank god!" Marcie laughed. "Because do you know how annoying it is to hear you talk about him 24/7 for five years! I love you and all but there is only so much a girl can listen to before she explodes."

"Well you ought to be happy now," Lily beamed. "Because I swear that I will not talk about him ever! At least not in a good way."

"So who are you moving on to?" Marcie said slyly. "You can tell me!"

"What?" Lily slapped Marcie. "I am so over guys!"

"Oh come on," Marcie nudged Lily. "The only way to get over someone is to like someone else!"

"Uh no," Lily slapped Marcie again. "That philosophy only applies to you. Merlin, you are so guy crazy!"

"But you know you love me anyway," Marcie started running. "Seriously, we are going to be so busted. It's like after ten!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James and Remus were walking back form a trip to the kitchens when they saw two girls racing past them to the common room.

"Who was that?" James asked Remus.

"Which one?" Remus squinted. "The blonde or the redhead?"

"The hot one, the redhead,"

"That's Lily Evans," Remus replied. "C'mon we better hurry too."

"The one that I haven't dated yet?" James said, staring at Lily. "But I thought she was a dork!"

"She is," Remus glanced at his watch. "Seriously, we better go. If Twittle catches us again, we are going to have another detention."

James couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. "Wow," was all that he could say.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Forgive me for not updating sooner but I have been so busy with school. Finals are coming up and I think I will post another chapter before then. But when I'm going to do that depends on my reviewers ;) so review please! **

** 333**

**Angel721**


	7. the first rejection

**Chapter 7**

**The First Rejection**

**A/N: I'm guessing that you guys know what's going to happen in the chapter by the title ;)**

_They are talking about your mischievous ways_

_And it's written all over your face_

_It's driving me crazy_

_So make up your mind _

_You're running out of time_

_Cuz one day I'm walking away _

_The tide is gonna turn, I'm gonna find my place_

_Give me a reason to stay_

_I wanna be your lover_

_Baby but you can't behave_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I still can't believe how different you look!" Kaleen said to Lily at breakfast the next day. "Madeline is an amazing stylist."

"Thanks," Madeline joined them. "**I** still can't believe that Lily actually allowed me to do that!"

Marcie sat down next to Madeline. "She was depressed. It makes sense to me that she wanted a change."

"Okay, I was not depressed," Lily protested as she turned another page in the Charms textbook that she had been vigorously reading since she sat down. "and I am so over it by now."

"Merlin, and I wonder why," Kaleen looked around. "I swear, every guy at Hogwarts is checking you out today."

Marcie giggled. "It's such a shame that she's not interested in any of them."

"What? Why?" Madeline looked shocked. "There are a lot of hot guys out there! Seriously, I would like do all of them."

"Madeline please," Alice dropped her books on the table and sat down. "Don't be such a, um-"

"Slut," Marcie finished the sentence, while everyone cracked up.

"You know I love you guys and all," Lily finally looked up form her textbook. "But Flitwick hinted that there might be a quiz today! And you know how important my grades are to me!"

"And what do you have in Charms, Lily?" Kaleen asked. " Like a hundred and twenty?"

"Actually, it's a hundred and sixteen point eight six," Lily pointed out. "Although I could have had a hundred and twenty if I had studied last week instead of going to that Hogsmeade party with you guys."

"Oh, I remember that party! Frank asked me to dance," Alice said with a dreamy look on her face.

"You need to ask him out like today," Madeline lectured her. "You guys have been in love so long that everyone knows but I can't believe that you guys are still in denial!"

"How do you know that he loves me, or even likes me?" Alice questioned indignantly, a blush spreading across her face.

"It is so obvious. If you just-" Madeline and Alice started getting into the argument that they had every morning as everyone else began leaving.

Lily regretfully pushed the Charms book back into her bag and then looked up at Madeline and Alice arguing.

"Hey Alice," Lily said. "We should probably get going if we don't want to be late for Professor Vicky."

"Okay, hang on one sec," Alice said to Lily before turning back to Madeline. "If Frank likes me then why doesn't he just ask me out myself? I'll tell you what, if her asks me out then I will definitely go out with him!" With that said, she turned back to Lily and grabbed her book bag. " Let's go."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Can you believer her?" Alice was still fuming form her argument with Madeline. "Why does she think that he likes me? We've known each other for five years but has he ever asked me out? No!"

"mm-hmm," Lily said without looking up from her Charms notes. She kept walking, unaware that she was about to crash into a wall. Alice turned the corner, still ranting, not noticing that Lily didn't follow her. Suddenly someone rushed past and Lily crashed into him, scattering her ten pages of notes.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sor-" Lily started to apologize before she realized who she just crashed into. "Oh, it's you."

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Evans," James bent down and swept the scattered paper into one pile and handed it to her. "I believe these are your notes."

"Thanks," Lily mumbled, without meeting his eyes and began walking away.

"Wait!" James called out after her. "Do you-

"Yes?" She asked expectantly, glancing at her watch.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked Lily with a smile. Part of him was confident that she would say yes and then he would win the bet, but the insecure part of him was nervous.

Lily stared at him for a few seconds, thinking, before she smiled too.

James let out a sigh of relief. Of course she was going to say yes. What were you thinking, making me nervous like that? He chided his insecure self.

"No," Lily replied with a smile and walked away.

"Great! So I'll-", James began to say before it registered in his slow brain what she had just said. "Did she just…reject me?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: well I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was just a little bit of L/J actions and of course the first rejection! If you liked it, don't worry, there will be a lot of rejections coming up so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers I love all of you guys! but seriously, I should be getting more reviews i am on 35 of you guys' author alerts so I should be getting at lest like twenty per chapter! So review, how hard is it to write like just one word (update) ? so please please review :)**

**Angel721**


	8. faking hatred

**Ch.8**

**Faking Hatred**

_You were everything I wanted. _

_Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

_Then you left me brokenhearted, _

_  
Now you don't mean a thing to me._

_Thought you thought that I was worth it, _

_  
Now I think a little differently. _

_  
I don't even know what I liked about you. _

_  
you just brought me down. _

_  
Hate is a strong word, _

_  
But I really don't like you... _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon as she had turned the corner, Lily leaned against a wall and tried to calm her pounding heart. Her first reaction was giddiness; James finally asked her out! This was what she had been fantasizing about year since year 1. but after a second, the truth sank in. He only asked her out because her wanted to win the bet. Hell, he probably didn't even know her name if it weren't for Remus. She didn't want him to win his stupid bet. No, what she wanted was to be noticed by James. And she had just singled herself out from the female population at Hogwarts by doing the unthinkable: rejecting James Potter.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"She did what?" Sirius asked James unbelievably. "She rejected you! Are you sure you heard her right, mate?"

James nodded, unable to speak. He was still in shock. Rejection. That wasn't something he had much experience with. Come to think of it, he had never gotten rejected in his life.

"What is wrong with her?" Sirius paced around the Common Room. "How could she reject James Potter! What is the world coming to?"

James just stared blankly back at him.

"Wait a minute," Sirius stopped suddenly as his face broke into a grin. "Blimey, this is good for me. There is no way in bloody hell now that you are going to win the bet. Hello, 100 galleons!"

Remus looked up form the textbook that he was studying. "What did you do to make Lily hate you so, Prongs?" He asked thoughtfully. "it must have been something big for her to reject you."

"I seriously don't know," James replied quietly. He just can't get the image of her out of his mind. "But there is no way I'm giving up. I am going to get Lily Evans to go out with me and I will win that bet, Padfoot."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Marcie shrieked so loudly that everyone who was by the lake looked up in alarm.

"You did what?!" Marcie repeated, her blue eyes wide open with surprise. "After all those years of longing, you rejected him?"

"Shhh," Lily looked around anxiously. "yes, okay? Yes, I did. It was the only logical thing to do."

"Why?" Marcie sat down on the grass. "you've like him for so long, I thought the last thing you'd want to do is reject him. Why would you do a thing like that?"

Lily stared at Marcie in surprise. "Uh, because of the bet? Remember?"

"Oh, right," Marcie said glumly. "I am so sorry. I was so excited for you that well, I guess I forgot."

"Yeah, me too," Lily replied sadly. "I am supposedly over him, but inside I still like him. It's really hard to get over something you've liked for so long. Sometimes, I wonder why I even like him. It's weird, because I don't even know him but I feel that we were meant to be."

"Sorry," Marcie said apologetically. "I really don't understand what you are talking about."

"I don't either," Lily took a deep breath. "But right now, what I have to do is pretend to hate him. Because if he knows I like him, then he'll win the bet and I don't want that to happen. I want to him to understand that I am more than just a bet and all those other girls he dated. I really want to stand out."

"Lily," Marcie looked at her seriously. "You've definitely set yourself apart. Believe me, you are going to go down in history."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lily! Wait up!" James ran to catch up to her on the stairs.

"Yes?" She looked at him coolly.

"Well," He gave her a smile that could have melted any girl's heart. "Perhaps you didn't understand me earlier. I was wondering-"

"No."

"but-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"Okay then," James looked flustered. "I've never been rejected so many times in a row, but that's okay. I will just keep trying. So Lily,-" He looked up and found himself talking to a painting. the stairs had just moved and he saw Lily walking away in the other direction. James grabbed his book bag and raced towards her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

Lily shook free and started to walk away.

"Any other girl would die for just a look from me," He continued, puzzled, not understanding why Lily hated him so.

Something snapped in Lily. Up till now she was pretending to hate him but now, after hearing what he just said, she felt her blood pressure rising.

"You arrogant, big-headed jerk," She said angrily, her face turning red. " you just don't get it do you? I am not like every other bloody girl!" She threw him a disgusted look before she disappeared down a hallway.

James stared after her blankly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" Yo Prongs!" James turned and saw Sirius racing up the stairs, looking ecstatic. "Guess what mate?"

"Sirius I am not in the mood for one of your jokes," James said flatly.

"No,no,no," Sirius replied with a huge smile. "This is better than some prank. There's a new girl."

"What?" James asked in surprise.

"yeah, you heard me," Sirius pointed to a girl in the distance. "She's a transfer student from Colombia. Check her out."

They both stared at the girl slowly walking towards them.

"Wow," James said, unable to take his eyes off of her. "What is she?"

"Yeah, see what I mean?" Sirius smirked. "Her name is Harmony McKinnon."

"Harmony McKinnon," James said slowly, his mouth forming the unfamiliar name.

"I have a feeling that things are about to get more interesting around here," Sirius predicted.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Wow, I updated! Aren't you proud of me? ; thank you's to all my reviewers: arissa, blueholly, amose, booboobubbles, WriterArtist, JELLYBEAN, moosie4903, Super Smexy Snuffles, Holy Cross Baby, catherinelu 3, Arya Silvertongue, LandUnderWave, iloveSkaterBoys, and Cosmopolitan!**

**I love you all!**

**Now please review:) like Sirius said, things are about to get interesting and I know you want me to update! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

** 333**

**Cynthia**


	9. the new girl

**Ch.9**

**The New Girl**

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to my awesome friend ,Selene, who helped me through everything :) and who is way prettier than Harmony. Thank you so much, Selene!**

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_  
She's a beautiful girl_

_  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_  
She holds you captivated _

_  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_  
What you heard_

_  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She was beautiful, there was no doubt. she wasn't being vain, she was only stating the obvious truth. Harmony examined herself in the mirror carefully and was satisfied. Her wavy black hair cascaded down to her waist and her vibrant dark blue eyes were framed by thick long black lashes. Her porcelain face was free of blemishes and seemed to glow. The black Hogwarts robes fit perfectly on her tall frame. After one last look at the mirror, Harmony turned to go.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There's a new girl?" Lily asked Marcie are breakfast the next day. "But it's the middle of the school year. Who would transfer halfway through the year? And just in time for midterms too!"

"She's from Venezuela. Maybe they have different systems there," Marcie replied and then pouted. "She is so incredibly beautiful, Lils. I pale in comparison. Merlin, I wish I had never met her! then I could imagine that she was some horrible hag."

Lily laughed. Llooks aren't everything. Seriously, don't be so shallow. It's not like beauty can compensate for everything else."

"Really?" Marcie pointed to a figure in the distance. "Maybe you'll change your mind."

Lily turned, bewildered. Harmony walked down the hall, seemingly oblivious to everyone's stares. "oh," she said and then turned back to Marcie. "Okay, now I get what you meant. Wow. Is she for real?"

"I agree," Marcie replied bitterly. "I wonder if she's even human. She'd better stay away from Remus."

"I hope so," Lily looked worried. "She's so beautiful. She's bound to cause trouble.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What did I tell you?" Sirius grinned at James during Charms. " Harmony really is something, eh?"

"What?" James looked distracted. "Yeah, sure, she's pretty."

"What is wrong with you?" Sirius said loudly, and Professor Flitwick gave them a curious glanced. Sirius lowered his voice and repeated his question. "What is wrong with you? You seem different lately, mate."

"Nothing it's just, Lily," James replied quietly. "she just won't go out with me."

Sirius gave a frustrated groan. "Look, just forget about that loser. If you want we can just excluded her from our bet, okay? I just want my old partner-in-crime back. We haven't pulled any pranks lately. We are seriously ruining our reputation."

"Yeah, about the bet," James started slowly.

Sirius's eyes widened. "No! don't even think about it Prongs."

James shrugged apologetically. "It was a silly idea anyways. I mean, it's not like I needed the dates. Maybe this bet is making me seem a little like a player."

Sirius laughed. "You are kidding, right? You were born a player! You can't change who you are. And besides you haven't even asked Harmony out yet."

"Who cares about Harmony?"

"Look, maybe what you need right now is a girl, " Sirius said thoughtfully. "And you have already dated all the datable girls in the world. So maybe, you should try Harmony."

James thought it over for a while. "Alright," he reluctantly agreed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James sat alone at a table in the Three Broomsticks. He glanced at his watch and peered anxiously at the door. He needed to be out of here in an hour for Quidditch practice. The door opened and Harmony entered. Despite the snow falling outside, she wore a midnight blue dress that matched her brilliant sparkling eyes. Her long black hair was braided down her back and James admitted to himself that she was beautiful. She spotted him and waved.

"_Hola_!" Harmony gave him a beautiful smile and sat down.

"Hey," he handed her a butterbeer. "I hope you'll like this. I didn't know what to order."

"No, it's fine," she replied as she accepted the drink. " it looks _muy sabrosa_."

"So," James began awkwardly. "How was your day?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Two hours later, Harmony was still talking animatedly, not noticing that James had slumped down in his seat and began yawning. James thought that she talked too much for his liking and wanted to leave. He already missed Quidditch practice and now he was going to be late for dinner.

"So then he told me 'no, _senorita,_we can't have that to you by _miercoles_' . but I needed it-"

"Excuse me," James interrupted her. "I am so sorry, but I need to get going. We are going to be late for dinner."

"Oh!" Harmony looked flustered. "_Lo siento_, I am so sorry. Um, can you excuse me for _un momento_? I need to use the restroom."

"Sure," James said and then noticed Lily and Remus walking through the door. "Moony! What are you doing here?"

"Hey," Remus smiled and walked over. " Lily and I were picking out Marcie's birthday present. How's your date going?"

"Date?" Lily repeated, an odd look on her face. "Oh, I am so sorry to be interrupting."

"No, I am so glad you did," James laughed, "She kept on talking and she wouldn't stop. Please sit." He gestured to the unoccupied chairs.

"She kept on talking?" Lily said, amused as she sat down next to him. "that must have been fun."

"Yeah," James leaned in closer. "And about the weirdest things too like for example, I heard something about penguins."

"Are you serious?" Lily laughed, forgetting about her hatred for him for a second. "Please, tell me more."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harmony leaned against the wall, watching James talk with Lily, with a curious expression on her flawless face. They had been talking for half an hour. She thought he didn't want to miss dinner. Well, that date turned out to be a surprise. James seemed to be the only guy who didn't seem awestruck by her looks. And she decided that she like that. But there still was the annoying question about that pretty redhead. What should she do with her? Harmony turned away and walked towards the exit and into the streets. She always destroyed those who stood in her way and that redhead was no exception.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: oooh, the beautiful Harmony turns out to be a evil (and talkative!) bitch. Who would have known? If you want to find out what happens next, REVIEW and you will find out!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: **

**Rohosluvsrolos: hi! Thanks for reviewing! I guess now you know who the new girl is ;**

**LandUnderWave: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Whooo, go Lily!**

**sruti(hi sruti!): hey:) I am so glad you finally read this!**

**JELLYBEAN: hi! (I love your name)Thanks for reviewing! No, aren't you gald he didn't ditch Lily for Harmony? **

**iloveSkaterBoys: hi! Thanks for reviewing! Yay, Lily is still here and James is still interested!**

**xHeavenlyxBrokenx: hi!(I love your name) Thanks for reviewing! Yup, you were right. Things did get more interesting :) and this is just the beginning ;**

**PinkKittyMeow: hi! Thanks for reviewing! It's awesome how it's the other way around, I agree! **

**Cherrytan: hi! Thanks for reviewing! Aren't you glad I updated:)**

**blueholly,: Hi! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for the medal :) I'll hang it on my wall. I'm glad you enjoyed the painting thing!**

**Maraudersrox: hi! Thanks for reviewing! Yup, Lily is a really good actress to fake all of that!**

**catherine:D(hi cath!): hi! Thanks for reviewing! The plot will get even better, I promise! How's Geo?**

**moosie4903(hi bonnie!): hi! Thanks for reviewing! And I will updated soon! Btw, cute name :)**

**I love you all and couldn't survive without you guys! **

**REVIEW please?**

**Stay tuned ;**

**-cynthia **


	10. best friends

**Ch.10**

**Best Friends**

_I must apologize for _

_treating you this way _

_  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold? _

_  
If I could escape _

_And recreate a place that's my own world _

_  
If I could be sweet_

_I know I've been a real bad girl _

_I didn't mean for you to get hurt_

_  
We can make it better_

_Tell me wouldn't that be sweet? _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harmony adjusted her reading glasses and reviewed her notes one more time. After mentally going over the list, Harmony pushed away from the table and got up. She gathered her things and left the library to go find Lily Evans. After all this researching, she still didn't understand how someone as amazing as James could ever be interested in a nobody like Lily. But that's okay, because he certainly won't be interested after she got though with Lily.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily was walking towards Charms when she noticed a girl in front of her. the girl, seeing her, waved frantically.

"Oh excuse me," The girl said breathlessly. "Do you happen to know where Professor Flitwick's classroom is? I'm afraid I'm lost."

Lily recognized her as Harmony, the new girl, and instantly replied. "Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I'm heading there right now. Advanced Charms, right?"

"You do?" Harmony broke into a relieved smile. "_Gracias_, I'm Harmony McKinnon."

"Lily Evans," Lily held out her hand. " Nice to meet you."

"_Igualmente,_" Harmony shook it. "Likewise."

"So you are new, right?" Lily asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yes," Harmony nodded. "I just transferred here a week ago form Venezuela. I feel so lucky that you found me. I just love Charms, and the thought of missing my favorite class, well, I'm sure you know what I mean."

"Merlin," Lily stared at her in shock. "Charms is your favorite class? Oh, me too! Everyone thinks it is a rather pointless class. They just think of it as a class where they can relax and hang out."

"How can they think that?" Harmony put a hand to her heart. "if only they knew how useful Charms can be. If one excelled at Charms, oh the havoc they could wreck!"

"That's queer," Lily looked at Harmony surprised. "I've never considered the harm it could do."

"You have a lot to learn, my friend," Harmony replied with a unreadable expression on her face.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily found herself spending all her free time with Harmony. The more they talked, the more they seem to have in common. Lily felt that she and Harmony really connected and they could be closer than she and Marcie ever were. Ah, Marcie.

"Lily," Marcie poked her while she was eating breakfast. "Do you have something you want to say to me?"

Lily yawned and thought about it for a while. "er, no. I think I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Marcie persisted in a knowing voice.

"oh right!" Lily exclaimed and Marcie smiled. "I can't go shopping with you today. Harmony and I are visiting Charity in the Hospital Wing."

Marcie's smiled faded and was quickly replaced by one of annoyance mixed with a little bit of wrath.

"Harmony?" She struggled to keep her voice under control. "You seem to be spending a lot of time with her lately."

"Of Course!" Lily laughed, unaware of Marcie's hostility. "She's my very best friend."

Marcie gasped and Lily froze.

"Best friend?" Marcie repeated slowly, her voice shaking. "Best friend? Well, that explains a lot."

"Marcie!" Lily said apologetically. "I am so sorry. It just slipped out. Honest!"

"No I get it," Marcie glared at Lily, her rage showing openly now. "I have been your friend for five freaking years and I have stood by you and put up with your crap but now, _Harmony_, comes along and suddenly, after a week, _she's_ your best friend?!"

"What?" Lily pleaded. "No mars, you're my amazing best friend and you always will be! Harmony's new okay? She needs a friend!"

Marcie looked at Lily for a minute, silent.

"Today's my birthday," Marcie said quietly and Lily's face turned to horror. "Thank you for an amazing day." With that, she walked away, leaving Lily staring, horrified, after her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lily?" Charity's eyes opened. "I am so glad you came. I have something urgent to tell you."

Harmony stood over her. "No, I'm sorry. Lily couldn't come today."

"Oh," Charity looked disappointed. "Well, hi! I'm Charity."

"Hi Charity," Harmony smiled sweetly. "I'm Harmony. I'm an exchange student."

"How exciting!" Charity smiled back.

"What was it that you wanted to tell Lily?" Harmony asked.

Charity's face crumpled. "Oh, it's nothing." She fidgeted nervously with the edge of her blanket and refused to look into Harmony's eyes.

"Don't worry," Harmony met Charity's gaze. "I can keep a secret."

Charity faltered a little at Harmony's gaze but something came over her and her mouth formed the words. "I'm pregnant," she replied softly before slumping back on her bed.

"Oh my," Harmony feigned surprise. "Poor you" she sat down on a nearby chair and softly stroked Charity's hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Charity said weakly. "I just-I want it gone."

An idea began forming in Harmony's mind. "I think I can help you. But you are going to have to help me first."

"Deal," Charity replied.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/n: sorry this chapter was a little short. I am so busy right now, but I am updating weekly! So be happy and review:)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**PinkKittyMeow: thanks for reviewing! Well, you are gonna have to wait and see for what happens to poor Lily!**

**Amose: thanks for reviewing! Lol, you knew? You are so smart ;**

**LandUnderWave: thanks for reviewing! I guess this chapter answered your question;**

**AryaSilvertongue: thanks for reviewing! A duel? Hmm, interesting. :)**

**Blueholly: thanks for reviewing! Yup, Harmony's name is kinda ironic. Darn, no medal:( I love the song "suddenly I see"! I'm glad you did too.**

**Anonymous: thanks for the nice review! I'm glad you liked my style.**

**Maraudersrox: thanks for reviewing! You are just gonna have to wait and see! (but I assure you, Lily will fight back!)**

**BrazilianPrincess: thanks for reviewing! Yes! Lily and Harmony are best friends! ;**

**Jellybean: thanks for reviewing and you're welcome. It really is a cute name :). I agree, James and Lily are so cute!**

**Arissa: hi arissa! Thanks for reviewing :) lol more drama, duh! Drama is what makes it interesting :)**

**Hpisthegreatest: thanks for reviewing! Death eater? Interesting idea…**

**Piggy396: thanks for reviewing! Murderess? That sounds a bit extreme, but she is very evil!**

**Amazoness: thanks for reviewing! Things are about to get even more interesting:)!**

**Catherinex3: hi cath! Thanks for reviewing. Darn typos. Oh well :)**

**Sugur-huny-bun: hello! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you loved my story but honey, it's grammAr ;)**

**review please! (only two away form 3 digits!)**

**love you all!**

**Cynthia :)**


	11. planning

**Ch.11**

**Planning**

**A/N: I am so sorry that it's taken me like three months to update! I was kind of stuck on the plotline… but I updated! So enjoy :)**

_Ooh sugar I got_

_20-20 vision I can see that you want my man_

_It's my job to make you understand_

_Bite the dust_

_Anything you can do _

_I can do better than you_

_Sugar, I got him, I got him_

_So bite the dust_

_Another one bites the dust_

"Marcie!" Lily pleaded. "I am so sorry! Really, I swear I'll make it up to you!"

"How could you forget?!" Marcie glared at her, her arms crossed.

"er, " Lily hesitated. "I guess it just, slipped my mind."

"Bloody hell, how could my birthday just 'slip your mind'?" Marcie mimicked. "I can't believe that you would throw eight years of friendship away for some new girl!"

"She's so nice," Lily protested. "I'm sure you would love her if you would just get to know her."

"I don't want to get to know her," Marcie said, frustrated. "Don't you understand? She's using you. She doesn't like you. She's after Potter. And you're in the way. If you would just take the time to listen to her twisted words, you would understand that she's just an evil bitch!"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Marcie, I know you are upset, but that does not give you the right to talk about my friend that way. I'm closer to her than we've ever been. I trust her and I know that she would never do something to hurt me."

"Oh really?" Marcie smirked. "Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see then, shall we?" with that, she stormed off.

"Lily darling," Harmony linked an arm through Lily's and guided her towards the lake. "Why the long face?"

"It's Marcie," Lily said softly.

"Oh don't worry about her," Harmony smiled. "She's just being petty. She can't stand the fact that we're so close."

"Mmmm, I dunno," Lily replied doubtfully. "I've known her since forever, and she just doesn't seem like that type of person. I think something's really bothering her."

"It seems like something's bothering you too," Harmony said cautiously. "Is there?"

"What? No, nothing's bothering me," Lily said, surprised.

"Are you sure? If there's something, you can _definitely_ tell me," A sly smile formed on Harmony's face. "Is it a guy?"

"Well, he used to bother me," Lily said slowly. "But I'm over it, so I don't really care anymore."

"Who is it?" Harmony whispered. "I can keep a secret."

Lily smiled a little. "It's Potter. I used to like him so much, Harmony. But he's _such_ a player. I swore to myself that I wouldn't think about him again till he changed his ways."

"hmmm, Potter?" Harmony grinned. "Nice, but…" She paused.

"What?" Lily asked.

"you know what they say," Harmony said sympathetically. "once a player, always a player."

"Really?" Lily said thoughtfully. "He seems to be changing. Maybe I should give him another chance."

Harmony's eyes flashed dangerously but Lily didn't notice.

"Yes, I think that's a brilliant idea," Harmony chose her words carefully. "Why don't you go talk to him right now?"

"I think I'll do that," Lily picked up her book bag. "Thanks." With a wave she left.

"You're welcome," Harmony smiled, a plan forming in her mind.

"Hey," Lily found James reading in the Common Room and sat down next to him. "Whatcha reading?"

He turned over the book so Lily can see the title, _Divination the Easy Way_.

"Interesting," she smirked. "Divination is such a wonderful subject."

"You know that I was forced to take this rubbish class by Remus," Saying this, he shot Remus a glowering look. "So how's life, stranger? I haven't seen you for awhile."

"I've been…busy,"

"I noticed," James closed the book. "Seems like everytime I see you you're with Harmony."

"Yeah, we've gotten pretty close. So what about you? been on any dates lately?" Lily tried not to cringe when she said this and forced a smile.

James noticed the weird look Lily had on and chose his words carefully. "Nope, I'm trying not to be such a player."

Lily smiled in relief. "thank god," she whispered as she slowly let out the breath she had been holding in.

"What's that?" James asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Lily gave him a big smile. "Say, I'm about to visit my friend, Charity, in the Hospital wing. You wanna come along?"

"Sure," James stood up. "I'm getting nowhere with this book anyway." He threw the book to the floor and followed Lily out of the Common Room.

Unknown to the two of them, Harmony stepped back from the shadows, where she had been listening. "Perfect," she said softly to herself.

"I can't do that!" Charity said, her face in shock.

"You can and you will" Harmony said, her voice as cold as ice.

"But, think of how hurt Lily will be!" She protested. "Please, anything but this!"

"No!" Harmony said loudly, her face full of rage. "You _will_! Do you hear me? Unless, you want your parents to find out about the little bundle of joy you have…"

"Okay," Charity agreed weakly.

**A/N: sorry it's so short but I'll update in a week! Or earlier :)**

**REVIEW!**


	12. when it all falls apart

**Ch.12**

**When It All Falls Apart**

**A/N: sorry it took so long! But its here now so PLEASE REVIEW **

_Cause everything is straight from the heart_

_  
Tell me what do you do_

_When it all falls apart_

_  
Got to pick myself up_

_Where do I start? _

_  
Cuz I can't turn to you_

_When it all falls apart_

Don't know who my real friends are

_  
I put my faith in you_

_  
What a stupid thing to do _

_(When it rains it pours)_

_  
_X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Charity!" Lily exclaimed as she gave her friend a hug. "Wow! Look at you! You're almost better!"

"Hi," Charity forced a smile, her mind preoccupied with was she was about to do. "I honestly feel a lot better."

"Oh, and you remember James," Lily smiled. "When he heard that I was coming to visit you, he insisted on coming along."

"Fab," Charity said weakly, mentally preparing herself for what came next. 'Erm, Lily? Can you be a dear and get me some water? I feel a bit weak."

"Of course! Are you alright?" Lily looked concerned.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thanks," Charity gave a little wave and Lily left the room.

James felt uncomfortable and looked around awkwardly.

"Look-" He began.

"I-" Charity faltered.

They laughed nervously. Charity motioned for James to go ahead.

"I,er, just wanted to apologize for putting you in here," He looked down, shame-faced. "so, am I forgiven?"

"Not yet," Charity heard footsteps approaching and saw Lily's shadow outside the door. Charity pulled James close and pressed her lips to his.

Lily opened the door. "Charity here's you-" She stopped in shock. "w-what's going on?" She stammered out.

"Now you're forgiven," Charity whispered before pushing him away. She faced Lily. "Oh Lily! Honestly, I don't know what happened! I was just talking to him, and he threw himself on me!"

"WHAT?!" James exclaimed and recoiled in horror. "you're the one who threw yourself on me, you little slut!"

Lily just stood there and the glass of water tumbled to the floor but she didn't notice. "I don't believe this," She turned to walk away.

"Lily!" Charity cried desperately. "I am so sorry,"

"Don't ever talk to me again, you bitch," She said slowly but firmly. She nodded towards James. "and that goes for you too. Guess old habits never die."

"Lil-" James started.

"Save it," She stopped him and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Honey, it's okay," Harmony stroked Lily's hair. It was next morning and they were both still sleepy from the party they went to last night "He's not even worth your time."

"It's just that I was just starting to trust him," Lily twirled her hair absentmindly. "And then this happens."

"I absolutely understand," Harmony agreed. "He's such a jerk."

"And Charity! Of all people," Lily looked confused. "Why would she do that?"

"Darling, from what I heard," Harmony replied kindly. "I didn't think she had a choice. It seemed like James threw himself at her."

"I guess you're right,"

"Of course, I always am."

"The funny thing is," Lily sat up. "the whole incident seemed so, cliché and predictable. It's like someone thought the whole thing up. Someone stupid and with no imagination at all." Lily laughed.

Harmony's eyes narrowed and pushed Lily away from her.

"Well, I'm glad you can laugh about it," Harmony said icily as she forced a smile. "so I suppose you are feeling better, now? I feel so bad to leave you at a time like this, but I feel I must go see how poor charity is doing. It must have been traumatizing for her."

"Huh?" Lily asked groggily, not noticing the change in Harmony's tone.

"Why, you seem to be all better now," Harmony waved and slid through the portrait hole.

"Wait, I" Lily called out but Harmony didn't hear her.

Lily sighed and leaned back into the armchair. She was the only one in the Common Room. Everyone else apparently had better things to do on a beautiful Saturday afternoon than sit around and mope. She wanted to talk to Marcie but she was afraid of what Marcie might say. Lily sighed again.

The portrait hole swung open and a depressed Kathleen burst in.

"LILY!" Kathleen wailed as she spotted Lily. "I am so screwed!"

"Hello to you too," Lily murmured to herself before turning back to Kathleen. "Why? What happened?"

"I just remembered that I skipped a page on the Charms test today," Kathleen replied still wailing.

"What test?" Lily asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You know, the one we took this morning?" Kathleen asked, puzzled." I thought I saw you there…"

"But I thought it was on Monday!"

"Well, it was, but Flitwick had an appointment with his Gringotts manager or something so he scheduled it for today," Kathleen frowned. "Didn't you get the owl?"

"What owl?" Lily said desperately. "I didn't get any owl!"

"you should have, Flitwick sent everyone an owl this morning," Kathleen looked worried now. "Didn't you go up to your dorm yet?"

"No!" Lily raced upstairs with Kathleen following her. "I was feeling depressed yesterday so Harmony took me to this party in Hogsmeade last night, we got back late so we just crashed in the Common Room. And when we woke up, it was already noon."

"Oh," Kathleen said sympathetically as she waited outside the dorm room. "it's okay, Flitwick loves you. I'm pretty sure he'll let you make it up."

"Bloody hell!" Lily screamed as she stormed out of the room carrying a letter in her hand. " it was true!"

"Um, yeah," Kathleen said anxiously. "are you okay?"

"no, okay? Actually I'm not," Lily sank down to the floor and buried her head in her arms. "Everything's all wrong."

"Don't be like that!" Kathleen said sympathetically. "you have such a high score in Charms, it won't matter. Besides he'll probably let you make it up sooner or later."

"My life is falling apart!" Lily moaned. "This year has just gotten so crazy."

"When did it start getting so crazy?" Kathleen asked curiously.

"I dunno," Lily thought to herself. "I guess ever since Harmony came."

"Ugh, Harmony," Kathleen wrinkled her nose. "She's gets in the way of everything. I wish she never transferred here."

"What?!" Lily exclaimed. "Don't say that about my best friend. She's not like that."

"it's true," Alice walked in and dumped her book bag on her bed. "She tried to steal Frank from me. And besides, isn't Marcie your best friend?"

"Marcie?" Lily asked. "I haven't talked to her in forever! And Merlin, is Harmony really like that?"

"Uh yeah," Kathleen and Alice said together.

"I don't believe it," Lily said, after a long pause.

"Well if you need more proof," Alice lowered her voice. "I saw Harmony snogging James when I was walking here."

Lilly's face fell, "WHAT?!" she managed to stutter out.

"Uh oh," Kathleen said, concerned. "Lily's face is starting to turn red. That's not good."

"Lily, calm down," Alice laughed nervously. "you don't even like James anymore, right?"

Lily didn't say anything. She just stood up, flew down the stairs, and stormed out of the Common Room.

"That's definitely not good," alice observed.

"No really?" Kathleen said sarcastically. "C'mon, let's catch up to her before she does something she'll regret."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: there! I finally finished ch.12! so PLEASE REVIEW NOW!**

**p.s. there's probably only a few more chapter before I finish this story…**


	13. understanding

**Ch.13**

**Understanding**

**A/N: wow two chapters in one week! I must be spoiling you all! REVIEW!**

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_You take what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break_

_Cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up_

_Decide you've had enough_

_You get mad_

_You get strong_

_Wipe your hands _

_Shake it off_

_Then you stand_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily brushed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed. She had circled the school three times now and there was no sight of Harmony. Her anger had leaked out of her so she wasn't that mad. More like sad. She really believed Harmony was her friend. But come part of her wished that Alice was wrong and that it really wasn't Harmony, just some girl who looked like her. Merlin, Lily really wished Marcie was here to help her understand all of this. Speaking of which, she thought she saw a flash of blonde to her right.

"Marcie!" Lily cried out. "Thank Merlin you are here!"

Marcie turned and looked at her almost wearily. "Yes? Are you ready to talk to me again?"

"What ever do you mean?" Lily said, confused. "I was never mad at you. I thought you were the one who was pissed off at me."

"Let's not get into this now," Marcie pulled her hair into a bun and sighed. "I just got back from my yoga class and I'm trying to maintain the peaceful environment I was just in."

"They have yoga now?" Lily asked. "Hmmm, I should sign up."

"Yes, Professor Conrad is teaching it," Marcie replied with a wan smile. "I'm sure you can still sign up. Forms are in her classroom in the East Wing."

"Oh that's fab!" Lily exclaimed. "When is it?"

"Mondays through Thursdays in the afternoon," Marcie said, distracted. "Wait, weren't we talking about something else just now?"

"Oh right!" Lily gathered her thoughts. "I was just really happy to see you. We haven't talked for so long."

"What happened to Harmony?" Marcie struggled to keep her temper under control.

"Well," Lily replied carefully. "It seems as though you were right about her. She's nothing more than a conniving little sneak."

Marcie exhaled loudly. She couldn't stay mad her best friend. Not after everything Lily went through.

"Sweetie, come here," Marcie hugged Lily. "Tell me everything."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lily darling!" Harmony waltzed into the room. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Oh I do hope you are over that jerk Potter!"

"Hello Harmony," Lily gave her a cool smile.

"What's wrong dear?" Harmony asked. "You seem…different."

"Oh nothing," Lily maintained an expressionless face. "So how's your life lately?"

"Same old same old," Harmony laughed. "Nope, nothing new here."

"You know," Lily spoke slowly and clearly. "it's funny that you wouldn't want to tell your best friend about your new man."

"Pardon?" the color drained from Harmony's face but she maintained a pleasant tone.

"Potter? James Potter? Your new boyfriend?" Lily laughed humorlessly. "I'm just… a tad bit confused. Weren't you the one who said he was a jerk? And I could do better?" She laughed again. "Well I guess now we know why you wanted me away from him!"

"What's wrong with me going out with him?" Harmony examined her nails. "it's not like he's officially yours."

"But you knew I liked him!" Lily said frustrated. "And maybe we could have been together! He's all wrong for you!"

"And you're his perfect girl?" Harmony's eyes flashed dangerously as her voice lowered. "As if he would ever be interested in a nobody like you?"

"We're friends!" Lily demanded hotly.

"Can-can you remember just when it was that you two started being friends?" Harmony asked.

Lily faltered.

"Allow me to answer that question," Harmony narrowed her eyes. "It was after your little makeover. You see, Lily dear, he's into looks, not brains. And the only reason he was EVER interested in you was because Madeline made you over. But you want to know why you will NEVER be with him? It's because, inside, you're still the insecure, geeky, loser who tremble at the mere sight of him. You do realize there are prettier girls? Hotter women? Who will catch his attention? Once he seems them, he will dump you like that." Harmony snapped her fingers.

"But I'm the prettiest, hottest, fairest of them all," She continued with a strange smile on her face. "I always have been. That's why Potter should be with me. There is no one better to catch his eyes. He will remain faithful to me and we will be, oh, so happy together.mm." Harmony smiled a dreamy smile.

Lily stared at her in disbelief.

"So bye now," Harmony waved goodbye. "I'm off to find my man. I suggest you move your interests somewhere else. Perhaps a nice book? Toodles!" with a sugary smile, Harmony left.

Lily sank down in her chair. She didn't believe that Potter only liked her for her looks. That's not the Potter she used to know. She'll show Harmony that he's into more than just looks. She will show them all. Lily got up and headed for the bathroom. She will show them all.

Lily bent over the porcelain sink and carefully washed her face of all her makeup. Dabbing her face dry with a towel, she looked at herself in the mirror. She slowly brushed her hair up into a tight ponytail and swept it into a bun. Then, Lily removed her contacts and put on her old black frames. Lastly, she headed for her dormitory and slipped into her ordinary plain, black robes and swiped some chapstick on her cracked lips. With a final glance in the mirror, she turned to go.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily was walking on the fifth floor when she spotted James talking to Harmony.

Harmony noticed Lily first. After looking her up and down, Harmony whispered something to James with a belittling smile. James turned.

"James!" Lily waved enthusiastically. "Hi!"

James gave her a little wave. "Hey," he had a confused look on his face as if he weren't sure who she was. "And you are?"

"Lily!" she smiled. "Remember?"

"Well I only know one Lily and she's nothing like you," James answered.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, confused. "It's me, your friend?"

James sighed and walked over. "Look, it's not your fault that you are fantasizing about me," James said kindly. "It's just-there's a line between fantasy and reality. Maybe we were friends once upon a dream. But the reality is, I have no idea who the heck you are. So in the future, remember, fantasy….reality…not the same." He patted her awkwardly on the back and headed back to Harmony. Harmony gave Lily a satisfied look and walked off with James.

"I sure showed them," she said sarcastically.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Suspicions

**Ch.14**

**Suspicions**

**A/N: WOOT! Deathly Hallows is out! And it was awesome (: but now that Harry Potter is over, all we have left is fanfiction… so let's all REVIEW when you're done reading, mkay? **

**PICTURE ARE UP! On my profile page. There's pics of all the girl characters in this story! Hope you like them. They took awhile to find. **

**Btw. The pictures are real life, not hand-drawn. **

**And just to clarify, there will be no Snape/Lily in this story. Excuse me, but EW. L/J is so much GREATER than L/S . and again EW.**

_The type of guy who doesn't see_

_  
What he has until she leaves_

_  
Don't let me go_

_  
Cause without me you know you're lost_

_  
Wise up now or pay the cost_

_  
Soon you will know_

_You're not winning_

_  
until you're winning me_

_  
You're not living_

_Until you're living for me_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Great," Lily said sarcastically as she entered the dormitory. "Now they are going out."

"Who?" Marcie asked absentmindly, as she flipped through Witch Weekly. "Oh look, Patina's Robes is having a sale. We should go. You need better robes."

"Harmony and James," Lily looked down at herself. "What's wrong with the ones I have on?"

"That's disgusting," Marcie shook her head. "I am so sorry, Lils."

"My robes?!" Lily asked incredulously. "They are not disgusting! I mean, they may be bad, but not disgusting!"

"Sweetie," Marcie looked up, confused. "I was referring to Harmony and James. But, you seriously need new robes."

"I'm more depressed about the Harmony part of the situation than the James," Lily answered thoughtfully. "I don't even like him anymore but I just feel really betrayed by Harmony."

"I know what you mean," Marcie agreed. "Say, why don't we head on over to the Hospital Wing and visit Charity? She has good advice."

"Yeah, about that," Lily said slowly. "I'm not talking to Charity."

"What why?" Marcie frowned. "She's such a sweet girl."

"It's a long story," Lily sighed. "But in a nutshell, she made out with James."

"Isn't it weird how all your problems are linked back to Potter?"

Lily just stared at her.

"I think you should just talk to Charity again," Marcie advised her. "You didn't even get to hear her side of the story."

"I can't talk to her!" Lily protested. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive her."

"If she's really your friend, it doesn't sound like something she would do."

"You know what?" Lily stood up and grabbed her bag. "We're going to spend the whole day arguing anyways so I'm just going to talk to her. but I swear to Merlin, whatever happens. I'm blaming you."

Marcie smiled. "Nothing bad is going to happen, silly."

"Okay then," Lily crawled through the portrait hole. "Later."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily creaked the door open, trying to be quiet. She stepped quietly into the room but froze when she heard a sound.

"Lils?" a voice asked groggily.

"Hello," Lily replied awkwardly as she faced Charity, recalling their last conversation. "Look, I'm really sorry for what happened last time. It's just-" She paused. "I suffer from rage blackouts." (**A/N: okay that was stolen from the O.C. 1.7 it was just a really good quote :)**

"Yeah I noticed," Charity smiled a little. "But I also wanted to apologize. I never meant to hurt you…" She laughed nervously. "Wow that sounded so clichéd."

"I know," Lily smiled. "Hug?"

Charity broke into a relieved smile and hugged Lily.

"I should never have listened to her," Charity murmured to herself.

"Wait? Who?" Lily asked curious.

"I-I, what do you mean…" Charity's voice trailed off as she meet Lily's murderous gaze.

"Tell me," Lily demanded. "You don't want me to hurt you…"

"Right, rage blackouts…" Charity reminded herself. "Okay. It was Harmony. S-she blackmailed me. Um, she well, found out something about me that I prefer to remain a secret. So she used it against me."

"harmony?" Lily managed to choke out as her face slowly turned a nasty reddish color. Charity looked nervous and threw Lily a pillow. "Aaargh!" Lily screamed into the pillow, her voice muffled by the cotton.

"Are you alright?"

Lily clamed down and took a few deep breaths. "I'm fine. I've gotta run. I'll see you later."

Charity sighed as the door slammed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harmony smiled to herself as she took James hand in hers. He was finally hers! True… it wasn't an entirely honest relationship seeing how she slipped Amortentia into his tea. All's fair in love and war, right?

James led Harmony into a secluded area near the edge of the lake. Harmony sighed happily as she sniggled closer.

"Lily…" James whispered to himself.

Harmony sat up. "What?"

"Lily." James pointed to a figure sprinting towards them.

Harmony cursed under her breath. Amortentia would be no use as soon as Lily's near.

"Let's go," Harmony pulled James up but he refused.

"I need to apologize. For this morning. What am I doing here with you anyway?" He pulled away but Harmony just held him tighter.

"HARMONY!" Lily bellowed angrily. Several of the students started and look around in surprise.

"Lily!" James shook himself free of harmony's grip and strode towards her. "Listen, I've been a bloody jerk and I'm so sorry about what happened this morning."

"What are you talking about, you arrogant git?" Lily frowned. "Stop bothering me. I need to talk to Harmony. Alone."

"But-" James protested. Lily waved a hand and he became silent. Giving Harmony a dark look, he walked away.

"How could you do that to Charity?" Lily blurted out.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do, my dear," Harmony replied calmly. "_Nothing_ stands in the way of what I want.

Lily stared in disbelief. "What _are_ you?"

"And it would be best for you to leave James and I alone." Harmony chuckled humorlessly. "I wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as Ava Mercedez-"

Harmony stopped and froze.

"Who's Ava Mercedez?" Lily asked slowly.

"She's what you'll be is you don't. stay. away." Harmony's eyes narrowed as she gave Lily one last look before she too, walked away.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Marice!" Lily entered the dormitory. "Wake up!"

"msfghm," Marcie muttered incoherently and rubbed her eyes. "Merlin's beard Lils, it's bloody one in the morning. Where have you been?"

"Saving my life," Lily replied vaguely. "Pack you're stuff. We're going to Venezuela."

"What now?" Marcie squinted at the bright light. "Are you hallucinating?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Harmony mentioned a girl named Ava Mercendez. I looked her up. She's currently at St. Mungo's for mental disability. Ava used to be Harmony's friend at the Venezuelan Institution for the Magical Arts, or as the locals call it VIMA. We've got to figure out what happened."

"Oh give it a rest with Harmony already Lily. So she's with James now. Get over it."

"Marcie!" Lily said seriously. "This isn't about me anymore. This girl, Ava, she almost _died_. Who knows how dangerous Harmony can be?"

Marcie sat up and began packing. "Fine. I'll go. But only because you're my best friend. That plus the fact that I forgot to do Herbology homework so I need to ditch tomorrow."

Lily smiled happily.

"I'm coming too," A voice replied from the dorm door.

"James?" Lily asked, unsure. "How did you get up here?"

He grinned sheepishly and pointed to his broomstick. Lily sighed deeply.

"And I'm coming with you guys," James repeated. "There's no way I'm letting you-er, I mean- you guys go to a foreign country alone."

"Aww, aren't you sweet. Isn't he sweet Lily?" Marcie piped up from under a pile of tank tops.

Lily threw a stuffed panda at her and then turned back to James. "I-… wh-…I mean…" she faltered.

"Is that a yes?" James chuckled nervously. "Just think of this as my way of making up for six years of being an arrogant git."

"You forgot big-headed…" Lily gave him a small smile.

"of course," James nodded. "An arrogant, big-headed git."

Lily laughed. "Okay."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: ahhh a bit of L/J fluff! (:**

**Hehe. A lot of interesting things will happene on the trip… so if you want to know more about those interesting things… REVIEW**

**Lots of love**

**Cynthia (:**


	15. Ava Mercendez

**Ch.15**

**Ava Mercendez**

**A/N: I went back and edited chapters 1 through 6 since they didn't fit in with the story… so you guys might want to reread them so they fit. They took me hours to change!**

_Is anybody out there_

_  
Does anybody see_

_  
That when the lights are off _

_something's killing me_

I know it seems like people care

_  
Cause they're always around me_

_  
But when the day is done _

_and everybody runs_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Wait," Lily said and James and Marcie turned to look at her. "We can't go to VIMA yet."

"Why not?" James asked.

"We need to visit St. Mungos," Lily replied. "And try to talk to Ava Mercendez. We can't just barge into VIMA without some background information on what happened."

"Barging in is fun!" James smiled but froze when Lily glared at him. "St. Mungo's…right."

"Okay," Marcie dragged five large trunks over, breathing heavily. "I'm all packed."

James and Lily eyed the trunks wearily.

"Erm," James began but Lily cut him off.

"Marcie," Lily sighed. "We're going to be gone for a few days, not five years!"

Marcie frowned. "I know!"

"So-er, all these trunks," James pointed to the column behind him. "They are for a few days?"

"Yup!" Marcie nodded, smiling happily.

James groaned. Lily threw him another look.

"Marcie, how do I say this?" Lily paused. "We're only bringing a few things with us. You can't apparate with all that!"

"Ohhh…" Comprehension finally dawned on Marcie. "Ah well, I can just buy more stuff there!"

James snickered but stopped when he saw Lily's face.

"Okay, great," Lily clapped her hands together. "Let's go."

"Not without us you aren't," Sirius replied from the doorway with Madeline, Kaleen and Remus behind him.

"Padfoot! Moony!" James grinned in surprise then frowned. "Where's Wormtail?"

"He went off saying something about the house-elves needing a food taster," Remus smiled, while the rest of the group roared with laughter.

"You're not leaving without us," Madeline stated firmly and the others nodded.

"Yeah, how dare you skip school and not tell me Lils?" Kaleen asked, an indignant look on her face.

"Look, you don't know why we're going," Lily started but was cut off by Sirius.

"As a matter of fact I do," Sirius replied proudly. "Remus's eavesdropping skills are undeniable."

Remus grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's okay," Marcie assured him with a dreamy smile on her face. "You are more than welcome to come with us."

"Marcie!" Lily glared at her but Marcie only shrugged and kept smiling at Remus.

"The more the merrier, right?" James smirked, watching Lily turn a delicate shade of tomato red.

"You're just wasting more time here arguing with us," Sirius observed. "We're all packed. Marcie has no objection and neither does Prongsie here." Sirius patted James on the back.

Lily gave in reluctantly. "Fine, but we're going to St. Mungo's first."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The group apparated outside a muggle department store and walked through the display glass. The lobby of St. Mungo's was nearly empty seeing how it is late evening.

"Where do we go?" Kaleen asked, looking around.

"Spell damage, fourth floor," James said quietly, looking forlorn. No one else noticed except for Lily but she said nothing at the time.

"Great! Let's go," Sirius bounded over towards the stairs.

"Wait," Marcie said, stopping everyone in their tracks. "Let's split up. We can't all go. Madeline, Sirius, Remus and I will wait here. Kaleen, you should go get us some tea. James and Lily, go on ahead."

Sirius grumbled, muttering something about not being able to see crazy people, but no one raised any objections.

"Well that's settled," Lily motioned for James to follow her. "C'mon."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans," A Healer opened the door. "This way, please."

Lily walked slowly over and looked down at the face of a girl who seemed to be peacefully sleeping.

"This is Ava Mercendez, miss," the Healer introduced her and then left, closing the door shut with a click behind her to give them some privacy.

James stood facing the window, his back towards Lily, not saying anything. Lily gave him a glance but turned her attention towards Ava.

She was a genuinely pretty girl and looked about seventeen with light brown hair tumbling down her shoulders. Thick black lashes surrounded her closed eyes and her tan hands were clasped shut. Lily noticed a photo on her beside and picked it up.

"James?" Lily called out and James spun around. "Look at this."

He strode over and took the picture.

It was a picture of three girls in what looked like a forest. They had their arms around each other and wore smiles of extreme happiness on their faces. The one on the left looked like Ava, with light brown hair and gray eyes. The one on the left was an unfamiliar girl but she had dark brown hair and laughing brown eyes. He looked at the girl in the middle and started. It was Harmony. Except, in the picture she had light blonde hair. But it was the same striking blue eyes and knowing smile. There was also a faint image of a boy, gazing adoringly at Ava.

The Harmony in the picture was watching the two other girls push each other around with a grim smile on her face. Her expression turned sour when the unknown boy came over and grabbed Ava, spinning her around in the air. The other girl smiled and clapped her hand and Harmony joined in, laughing as well, but her cold eyes remained fixed on the happy couple.

Lily stood behind him and gently turned the photo over. There was an inscription. James read it aloud.

_VIMA: fifth-year_

_Ava Mercede____Harmony Mckinnon, Claire de Velaquez_

_Friends Forever ___

Someone had drawn a question mark near the end and crossed out Ava.

Lily looked at James with a questioning look on her face. James looked from the photo to the sleeping girl and then met Lily's gaze.

"Claire de Velaquez." He declared and Lily nodded.

James set the photo down and Lily immediately replicated it with a wave of her wand. Taking the replica with them, they left the room.

As the photo fluttered to the ground, a pale hand grabbed it. The same hand brought the photo up to the owner's face. A pair of bright blue eyes swept over it, stopping on the image of Ava. The blue eyes moved over to the sleeping girl on the bed and a satisfied smile worked its way over the owner's mouth.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Man. I am disappointed in you people…very few of you reviewed on the last chapter…. Is this story that bad? **

**Reviews are the only thing keeping me going on this story…and if you readers don't review…that's like telling me I should stop with Unexpected…**

**I would hate for that, so please review! And let me know you people actually like this story…**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	16. Viva en VIMA

**Ch. 16**

**Viva en VIMA**

**A/N: I'm finding it so much easier to continue with this story so I'll try to update more often (: **

_I could hear her breathing_

_  
No one believed me_

_  
I could hear those voices_

_  
So deceiving_

_  
Do you know how it feels to be afraid_

_  
Lying there frozen_

_  
With my eyes wide open_

I know your secret

Tell me all your memories

_  
I'll keep them alive _

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Er," Sirius stared blankly at the open field which was completely bare except for the ruins of a building with a danger sign over it. "This is VIMA?"

James blinked. "Its…nice?"

Lily scoffed while Remus hid a smile.

James and Sirius turned towards Lily. "What?" they asked. "It's a pile of rubbish."

"Don't be so thick-headed," Lily snapped. "Obviously, VIMA had protection spells around it. Honestly. If you people would just use your brains for once." Shaking her head, Lily drew form her robe pocket, a slip of parchment. James turned to Sirius and shrugged. Sirius offered him a butterbeer (that apparently he conjured up form nowhere) which James took.

"What's that?" Kaleen asked curiously.

"Dumbledore gave it to me when I told him about our trip," Lily replied.

James chocked, sputtering butterbeer all over himself. Lily gave him a look of the deepest disgust. "You told Dumbledore? Do you have a brain at all?" He managed to spit out.

"Excuse you," Lily turned away from him with a frown. "Yeah, I told him. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Lily darling, here's a word of advice," Sirius smirked. "When ditching school, you never tell the headmaster." James nodded and Remus reluctantly gave a nod of agreement.

"He had no problem with it. He seemed to understand," Lily said in a matter-of-fact voice, choosing to ignore the boy's incredulous looks. "Anyway, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be able to get inside VIMA at all."

"Okay," Madeline cut in. "So what now?"

The group turned to Lily. Lily released the slip of parchment and it fluttered into the air. She then pointed her wand and muttered something incoherent under her breath which made the paper dissolve into a million sparkling dust particles. The dust swept over the ruins, causing a bright glow to emit form within. When the light extinguished, it revealed a huge, modern looking building with spiraling staircases and angular blocks. Near the front, there was a huge arc, and the inscription: _Venezuelan Institution for the Magical Arts:_ _entrada del visitante, __Visitor's Entrance_

"This place is beautiful," Marcie breathed as she looked up towards the building. The group had Apparated from St. Mungo's.

"I agree," Lily marveled at VIMA's campus. "The gloomy Hogwarts castle is nothing compared to this!"

"And everything's so…sunny," Madeline observed with a huge smile. "Ii makes me feel so cheerful."

"Shall we proceed? We're wasting time outside," Remus noted lightly.

"Of course. You're so thoughtful!" Marcie beamed at him while Lily rolled her eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Headmaster Ambrosius faced the group, wearing an unreadable expression. "You say you're here to visit one of our students?"

"Um, yes," Lily replied nervously. VIMA'S headmaster was very intimidation in his dark red robes and he had the most piercing eyes that Lily suspected could tell if you were lying. "Er, here's a letter from our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, explaining the situation."

Headmaster Amborsius took the letter and read it. After reading it, he set it down and to everyone's big surprise, beamed. "Ah, Dumbledore," he said, not noticing their surprised faces. "It's been ages since we spoke. He's a fine wizard, that one. Of course, you have my permission!"

"Thank you sir," James replied, offering a smile of his own. "You have been most helpful."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "So it's okay with you if we talk to Claire de Velaquez?"

"Miss de Velaquez?" the headmaster frowned. "You wanted to talk to her?"

"Is there a problem?" Marcie asked quickly.

"Ah not at all," but the Headmaster was still frowning. "It's just that…I'm afraid Miss Velaquez is, erm, temporarily unavailable."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"She- … left this institution about a year ago. I believe she's currently home schooled." The Headmaster replied, with a bow of his head. "It is most unfortunately, as she was one of our top students."

"Why did she leave?" Lily asked urgently. "You just said she was one of the top students."

"There was a slight accident, I believe, involving Miss de Velaquez along with two of our other students," the Headmaster began but James interrupted.

"Which two others?" He persisted, even though Lily had an idea who they were.

"Miss Harmony McKinnon and Miss Ava Mercendez," the Headmaster continued gravelly. "They were, I believe, experimenting with one of the more difficult spells and it went terribly wrong. Miss Ava Mercendez suffered a major injury and is currently at St. Mungos. Miss de Velaquez was in despair and dropped out of VIMA. Miss McKinnon decided to enroll in the exchange student program. Perhaps she wanted to get away from the memories."

"That's terrible!" Kaleen breathed in shock.

"Did anyone ever figure out what happened?" Remus asked, concern showing on his features.

"Unfortunately no. The girls were still in shock when the authorities arrived. By the time they calmed down, they all refused to say a word about what happened. Perhaps they didn't any memory of the incident. We'll never know."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They left the Headmaster's office in silence, each recovering from what they heard.

Madeline was the first to break the silence. "What are we going to do now?"

Lily held up the sheet of fine parchment the Headmaster gave her. On it was Claire de Velaquez' address.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: sorry this is so short! But it just seemed right to end it like that. Anyways, REVIEW! And I'll update soon.**

**I realized that I should give credit to all the song lyrics I've been using in my story.**

**Ch.3 Happy: SavingJane (XO)**

**Ch.4 Thoughts: **

**Ch.5 Invisible: Ashlee Simpson**

**Ch.6 Reason Why: SavingJane**

**Ch.7 Can't Behave: Courtney Jade(XO)**

**Ch.8 Hate(I really don't like you): Plain White Ts**

**Ch.9 Suddenly I See: KT Turnstall**

**Ch.10 Sweet Escape: Gwen Stefani**

**Ch.11 Bite the Dust: Pussycat Dolls(XO)**

**Ch.12 When it All Falls Apart: Veronicas (XO)**

**Ch.13 Stand: Rascal Flats(XO)**

**Ch.14 Potential Breakup Song: Aly&AJ(XO)**

**Ch.15 Catch Me When I Fall: Ashlee Simpson**

**Ch.16 Eyes Wide Open: Ashlee Simpson**

**(XO): songs that are REALLY GOOD! And you should go listen to them if you have time (:**

**Oh and if you are waiting for me to update…please check out my new story NECKLACE OF SILVER (:**

**It's Sev/Lily and it's a one-shot. And all you lily James worshipers…please read it! Sev/Lily is just as good as L/J! I promise!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	17. the truth at last

**Ch.17**

**The Truth at Last**

**A/N: ahh, a nice long chapter! Enjoy.**

_I never knew that everything was falling through _

_  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue _

_  
To turn and run when_

_All I needed was the truth _

_  
But that's how it's got to be _

_  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy _

_  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see _

_  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She lived in a quaint little cottage near the edge of VIMA grounds. There were little rosebushes scattered around the front lawn, much to the delight of the tiny gnomes. When they walked up the front steps, the gnomes looked at them curiously, but made no move to stop them. Lily knocked twice on the wooden door.

The door opened a crack and a pair of dark brown eyes peered out at them.

"Who's there?" A nervous voice asked.

"Er,' James began but looked at Lily, unsure of what to say.

"Miss de Velaquez?" Lily asked the woman. "Erm, my name is Lily. Lily Evans. And this is James Potter. We're students at Hogwarts. We just need to ask you a few questions about our friend, Harmony McKinnon?"

They heard a gasp and the door slammed shut. Lily looked disappointed but there was the sound of chains clinking before the door opened again, revealing a petite girl around their age.

"Please, come in," She said, but there still was a flicker of fear in her chocolate eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I don't see how we couldn't have gone with them," Sirius grumbled, kicking the pebbles on the ground.

"A whole crowd of people would have been suspicious, Padfoot," Remus explained warily.

"Besides, they could use some time alone," Marcie replied suggestively, a knowing smile on her face.

"They really are making progress," Madeline agreed. "I remember when she hated him."

"Rubbish," Marcie smirked. "We all know she never _really_ hated him. It was all an act. I bet she's still nuts over Potter."

Remus frowned slightly. "That's not very nice. Prongs was devastated to learn Evans loathed him."

"Lily had a good reason," Marcie pouted. "Honestly, that bet was the lowest thing you could think of!"

"I reckon there's no chance I'll win," Sirius paused then asked hopefully. "Is there?"

Madeline smacked him on the head. "You git! How can you even continue with the bet? After all the trouble it caused?"

Sirius rubbed his head and glared at Madeline. "I swear woman, if you hit me again-" That earned him another smack.

"Xeno!" Kaleen exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone whirled around to see who she was talking to.

"Oh. Him," Sirius smirked. "That fellow's well off his rocker."

Kaleen threw Sirius a look before greeting the newcomer. He wore bright turquoise robes and carried a net-sort-of-thing in his hand. He fairly tall and bits of dead leaves sticking out of his light blonde hair.

"Xeno Lovegood," Kaleen smiled, almost flirtatiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I-er, had permission from Professor Dumbledore to come here," Xeno replied, a dazed look on his face. "I hear that Venezuela was the home of the Blithering Humdingers."

Madeline and Marcie chocked, Sirius snorted, and even Remus had to hide a smile.

Kaleen glared at them before turning her attention back to Xeno.

"That's fascinating!" She beamed up at him. "Would like me to help you look for them?"

Xeno's light grey eyes found her deep green ones in surprise. "Erm, sure that would be great," He offered a shy smile. "No one's ever expressed interest in the Blithering Humdingers before!"

Xeno walked off, chatting conversationally about the Blithering Humdingers with Kaleen hanging on to his every word.

Marcie turned to the others, a confused look on her face. "Is it me or does Kaleen seem different to you?"

Madeline blinked. "Was-was she actually _flirting_?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Would you guys like some tea?" Claire held a tray laden with steaming cups of tea and biscuits.

"That would be great," Lily took a cup and sipped.

Claire sat down. "What do you wish to know about Harmony?"

"Everything," James replied, a solemn look in his eyes.

"All right. We were best friends," Claire began, her eyes sad. "Ava, Harmony and I. We grew up together, as our mothers were very close. We enrolled in VIMA together and remained close. But something happened during our fifth year."

Claire paused and closed her eyes, remembering.

"We were celebrating the end of our O.W.Ls and Ava wanted to have a little party in the Enchanted Woods. Students were forbidden to enter the woods without a professor but we were reckless and thought there was no danger. So we went, our arms heavy with firewhisky. And we celebrated through the night, finishing off the ten or so bottles we brought along. As moonlight streamed through the trees, we decided it was time to go. But for some weird reason, there were these huge trees that blocked our way out. And ht more we tried to get out, more and more trees appeared."

Claire shuddered.

"We were so foolish and thoughtless; we didn't even have our wands with us. And finally, Ava and I found a gap between the trees. We looked around for Harmony but she was nowhere to be found. As we panicked, we finally spotted her. Harmony was unconscious, passed out on the forest floor. It was no surprise to us, since she drank the most. But as we tried to drag her away, there were these thick vines that wrapped around her. Try as we might, we could get rid of them and soon they started to wrap themselves around us as well. Wandless and powerless, Ava and I struggled and we managed to break free. But as we looked back at Harmony, she was almost unrecognizable. The vines had wrapped themselves completely around her and were lifting her up into the roof of one of the trees. There was nothing we could do so-"

Claire broke off, tearing welling in her eyes.

"We had to leave her," She swallowed hard and took the tissue Lily offered. "We had no choice! Do you understand? We would have perished along with her!" Her voice became shrill and tears were openly falling down her face.

"I know, I know," Lily said sympathetically. "No one blames you."

Claire gave a great sob and Lily patted her on the shoulder.

James looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, what happened then?" He said softly, trying to get the rest of the story.

Claire calmed down a little and sniffed.

"Well we were surprised to see Harmony the next day! She was back and looked completely unharmed. We asked her about that night but she kept saying that she remembered nothing, using her drunkness as an excuse."

"You mean, she was the same?" James asked, frowning. "Nothing changed? I mean, Merlin! She was attacked!"

"That's what we wondered," Claire replied. "But was a change in her. Ava didn't notice but I did. Harmony was colder; she wasn't as bubbly and friendly as before. And her looks…she was very pretty before but it was the warm sort of pretty. After that night, Harmony was still beautiful, but it was like a cruel beauty."

"That's what she's like now," James mused. "Padfoot kept insisting that she was hot but there was something almost, evil, about her."

"Harmony was evil." Claire said quietly, looking down.

"But she was your friend!" Lily protested.

"She's no friend of mine. The old Harmony was my friend. But this new girl….she's pure evil. I take it that you guys know what happened to Ava?"

James and Lily nodded.

"Harmony did it. Why you ask? Because of Chancer Aliquot."

"Who's-" James began but Claire cut him off.

"He was Ava's boyfriend. Harmony wanted him to be hers, so she manipulated them both until she got what she wanted. So she got Chandler, and Ava's at St. Mungo's and will probably never wake up," Claire finished bitterly.

"You'll be next," She predicted, addressing James.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yes," Claire continued, unaware of James's confusion. "You are exactly Harmony's type. You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"I-, w-what-" James sputtered out, shooting a nervous look at Lily.

"No matter," Claire continued breezily. "It's all to same to Harmony. Mark my words, Danger waits."

Lily opened her mouth, but before she could get a word out, the door opened.

Claire looked at the others in shock.

"Well well, what have we here?" A sugary sweet voice floated towards them.

A tall girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in the doorway.

"Harmony," Claire said coldly, narrowing her eyes.

"It's nice to see you to, Claire," Harmony smiled sweetly. "I like your…house. It's so adorable!"

"What are you doing here?" Claire said flatly. "How did you get through my protective enchantments?"

"My dear," Harmony simpered. "You may have been the top student at VIMA but I know spells you do not. Why do you have all these enchantments anyway?"

Claire just glared at her.

"Oh right," Harmony giggled. "How silly of me! After what happened with…poor…Ava. Who could blame you?"

"Ava's locked up because of you!"

"What are you talking about?" Harmony brushed her hair out of her eyes. "We all agreed it was an accident. No one's to blame."

"I swear to Merlin, if you don't get out right now-" Claire pointed her wand at her.

"My, you're not exactly in a position to make threats, are you?" Harmony's eyes flickered from her wand to Claire's angry expression. Harmony sighed loudly and took a seat. "I mean, if I were to talk to the Headmaster and tell him what _really_ happened with Ava-. Well. Let me put it this way. I hope I can visit you in Azkaban!" Harmony laughed. Claire looked murderous.

"You wouldn't. No one would believe you," Claire stated, but she seemed unsure.

"Sweetie, who do you think the Headmaster will believe," Harmony sounded amused. "The sweet, innocent darling whose parents donated an entire wing to the school or the nobody who ran away at the scene of the crime."

Claire opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Lucky for you, I'm not interested in corrupting your life. I'm busy…with other matters," Harmony turned to James.

"Pumpkin, why did you leave without telling me?" She put her hand over his. "You worried me.

James looked at his hand. "I-I wasn't aware that you needed to know." He stammered out, confused.

"It's alright. I forgive you," Harmony replied simply. "As long as you take me out for drinks to apologize."

"What?!" he exclaimed, withdrawing his hand.

"Great!" Harmony smiled widely. "I'll see you tonight at the Three Broomsticks. Seven o'clock. Don't be late!" She warned as she left the room.

"What just happened?" James looked around the room only to find blank faces staring back at him.

Lily looked at him, an odd expression on her face.

"I'm not going to go," James told her but she said nothing.

After a while, she replied. "We better go. The others are waiting for us."

With that, she stood up and left the room as well, turning back only to thank Claire for her hospitality.

James looked back at Claire.

"You better not be late tonight for your date with Harmony. She doesn't like to be kept waiting," She advised him, a pitying look on her face. "Good luck."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James ruffled his hair anxiously as he looked around the room for Harmony. He wasn't even sure why he was here. His feet just automatically led him here though his brain was screaming no. he shook his head to clear his thoughts. He will have to tell Harmony to leave him alone. The door opened and James looked up and saw Harmony. He had to admit, she looked especially pretty tonight in robes of shimmering pearl and the most seductive necklace he had ever seen. The pendant was a circle with a sparkling blue stone that was spinning rather rapidly within the circle. He found his eyes following the path of the stone and was captivated. Harmony caught him looking and smiled to herself as she fingered the pendant.

"James! I'm so glad you're here," She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek before settling in her seat.

He felt his face growing hot where she kissed him and cleared his throat. "D'you want to order?" He asked gruffly.

"I would love to!" She took a menu and swept over the selection. "I'll have a small gillywater and the toasted hazelnuts, thanks." She told the waiter as she closed the menu.

"You sir?" the waiter asked James.

"Erm," James cleared his throat again. "I'll just have a butterbeer."

'So James," Harmony smiled as the waiter went away. "Did you have fun at Venezuela?"

"It was alright."

"What about at St.Mungos?" She asked, watching his face for his expression.

"What?" James stared at her in shock.

"It's terrible what happened, isn't it?" Harmony asked carefully. "With Harold?"

"How did you know about that?" James asked, his eyes becoming pained.

"I know everything," She breathed, taking apparent pleasure in his pain. "And I want you to know that I understand. You didn't mean to hurt your brother."

"I didn't do it!" James defended himself.

"Sure, whatever. I understand," Harmony held his gaze, as her necklace whirled around furiously.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily walked into the dorm only to find Alice sitting there, looking distraught.

"Alice?" Lily asked. "Where's everyone? Marcie and the others should have been back by now."

"They aren't back yet. They are trying to convince Kaleen to come back and ditch Xeno. They owled me earlier. Where have you been?" Alice asked curiously.

"By the lake, where else? What's wrong?" Lily noticed Alice's pained expression.

"It's Charity. She needs you. You better go now," Alice said softly.

"What's the matter with her?"

"She's…in …labor," Alice said as Lily's eyes grew wide. 'It's horrible really. No one else knows except for Madame Promfrey and the only reason Charity told me was to get you there."

She hadn't even finished her sentence, when Lily ran out of the room.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Lily…" Charity smiled weakly, her face pale.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"I don't think I'm going to make it…" Her voice faltered but Charity continued. "But I need you to know one thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"I promise."

"I know who the father is."

"Who?"

Charity paused. She took a deep breathe and gathered up the last ounce of strength she had.

"James," She breathed out before she slumped back on bed. Madame Promfrey rushed to her side and muttered numerous spells under her breathe while Lily stood there, frozen. And when Madame Promfrey straightened up, Lily knew what she was going to say.

"Lily dear," Madame Promfrey said softly. "I'm sorry…but she's gone."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Ehe, sorry for the cliffy! But if you review the next chapter will come out sooner:hint hint:**

**Song credit:**

**The Fray: Over My Head (Cable Car)**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	18. questions and answers

**Ch.18**

**Questions and Answers**

**A/N: the antepenultimate chapter! Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter and never will, unfortunately…

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile _

_There are days every now and again _

_I pretend I'm okay _

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been?_

_Not knowing that loving you _

_Was what I was trying to do_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily locked herself up inside the dormitory and refused to speak or see anyone, even her friends. The other occupants of the dorm were not happy, seeing how they had to sleep on the Common Room couches for the last few days. Alice and Kaleen didn't mind so much, seeing how they were rarely seen in the Gryffindor Common Room anymore; they had been spending most of their spare time with their newly founded boyfriends. Marcie and Madeline, on the other hand, had a lot of free time on their hands. There wasn't much to do anymore, now that they couldn't go inside their own dormitory.

"Something has to be done," Madeline said finally. She and Marcie were lounging by fire, like always. "Don't you find it a bit odd that Lily has locked us out of our _own_ dormitory?"

"Something happened," Marcie replied thoughtfully while Madeline rolled her eyes.

"No really?" Madeline scoffed. "Too bad we can't talk to her."

"Right but even so, I have a hunch on what's wrong with her," Marcie faced Madeline. "It had to be something to do with Harmony?"

"What makes you think that?" Madeline asked curiously.

"Because all the drama that has been occurring lately almost always has something to do with Harmony," Marcie's eyes narrowed. "That girl's seriously messed up."

Madeline sat in silence. "Harmony's disappeared. I haven't seen her for the last few days," She said at last.

Marcie got up. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing."

"Why?"

"Lily and Charity have always been close. Maybe she can tell me what's wrong," Even as she said this, Marcie was halfway across the room. "You coming?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As soon as they entered the room, they knew something was wrong. The curtains were drawn shut and they noticed black sheets drawn across it. Madame Promfrey looked worried as she fluttered nervously around the room. Looking up, she spotted the two girls and gave a shriek of terror.

"Girls! You aren't supposed to be here!" She said anxiously.

Marcie ignored her and asked," What happened to her?" Her voice was shrill.

Madame Promfrey said nothing but looked at her in despair. Madeline gasped as realization swept over her. Marcie stared at her in horror.

"How?" Madeline whispered, still in shock.

"Childbirth," Madame Promfrey admitted reluctantly.

"Childbirth?" Marcie repeated incredulously. "Who…was the father?"

Madame Promfrey paused. "The last word Charity managed to say was...'James'."

"Potter?!" Madeline hissed. "He is so dead!"

Marcie gaped, as she finally understood. "Lily! That's why she was so upset? But how could she have known."

"She was here when Charity…moved on."

Madeline opened her mouth to speak but the door was suddenly thrown open. A young woman in her twenties burst through. She has flaming red hair and light brown eyes. Madeline and Marcie recognized her as Molly Prewett, a Gryffindor who graduated a few years before.

"Where's my sister?" Molly asked without any greetings. She noticed the black sheets and shrieked. "No! That's impossible!" She sobbed.

Madame Promfrey quickly hurried over to calm her down. Madeline and Marcie felt like they should leave them alone and left the Hospital Wing.

"Well," Marcie stopped as soon as they were out, "we wanted answers and it looks like we got them."

"Yeah. So let's go find Potter and kill him," Madeline growled in anger.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" James Potter laughed nervously, while Madeline pointed her wand at his throat menacingly.

"Excuse me? But you got Charity pregnant for Merlin's sake! And now she's dead! How can you not know anything, you bloody prat?" Madeline roared at him while he looked dumbstruck.

"C-charity?" James looked shocked. "She's…dead?"

"Thanks to you!" Marcie, who had been silent all this time, snapped at him. "Don't you dare stand there and deny it!"

"What?! I'm not pretending," James protested weakly while Madeline shrieked in frustration and jabbed her wand further into his throat.

"This is getting old," Madeline narrowed her eyes. "You know I don't want to hex you but if you would just admit-!"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO ADMITT!" James bellowed, clearly getting annoyed. "Why can't you guys just believe me?!"

Madeline opened her mouth-probably to scream a curse-but Marcie stopped her.

"Wait," Marcie looked at James carefully. "He's telling the truth." Madeline lowered her wand and James slumped back against the wall in relief.

"You women are crazy," he muttered but Madeline still heard him and shot him a deadly glare.

"How's that possible? You don't think Charity's lying do you?" Madeline asked Marcie dubiously.

"No," Marcie shook her head. "She's was near death; she couldn't have lied."

"Then-?"

"I remembered Lily telling me something," Marcie mused thoughtfully.

James perked up at the mention of Lily's name. "You've talked to her lately?" He asked, hopefully.

The girls ignored him.

"Remember the time Charity kissed James in the Hospital Wing?" Marcie said, unaware of the angry look Madeline shot James. "Well, Lily later found out that Harmony set the whole thing up."

"Ugh! Of course!" Madeline smacked herself on the head. "Of course it's bloody Harmony. It's always _about_ Harmony."

"It's like we can't stop her," Marcie sighed, but then brightened. "Let's go to the library!"

"The library?" Madeline wrinkled her nose. "Merlin's pants, why?"

Marcie frowned, and looked confused. "Erm, I dunno," She said uncertainly. "Lily always goes to the library when she has questions…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Madeline tried to keep her eyes open as she flipped the pages of a rather dusty book. Madeline sighed deeply and glanced over at Marcie, who was intently reading a dark green book with mysterious stains on its cover.

"Mars?" Madeline poked her friend on the shoulder. Marcie didn't look up. Madeline poked harder. "Oi!"

Marcie's head jerked up. "What?" she asked impatiently, her finger saving her place in the book. "I'm a little busy here."

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Never mind," She huffed and opened a book at random, her eyes scanning its pages. Her gaze fell on a particular page and she read it quickly, her insides almost bubbling with excitement.

"Marcie! I found something!" Madeline showed the page she was reading to Marcie. "Read!"

"Okay, okay," Marcie took the book and read out loud. "One of the evilest, most vile of the foreign creatures is the _la hada malvada_ : the wicked faerie, whose most known characteristic is the piercing dark blue eyes. Most of them were destroyed during the War. Only a few faeries are known to be alive today and they currently inhibit the Enchanted Woods near the VIMA grounds. They are ruthless, cruel creatures. The faeries swoop down, like a spirit, into their victim's body and take control of their body. Once they are in control, the victim has no memory or control over what they faeries will do. The current goal of _las hada malvadas_ is to breed, so they prefer to reside in females and use their powers to 'seduce' nearby males by using their magical pendants." Marcie gasped in surprised and looked up at Marcie. "That sounds exactly like Harmony!"

"Keep reading," Madeline urged her.

Marcie's eyes fell back on the page. "The only known way to destroy _la hada malvada_ is by making the _Hada __Ha__Proteccion_ Potion." Marcie looked at Madeline. "Well, that's what we're going to do!" She slowly read the instructions, a look of bewilderment on her face. "Blimey, this is complicated. I'm no good at Potions…you?"

Madeline shook her head. "Lily's brilliant at Potions," She suggested but Marcie frowned.

"I don't think she's be that willing, seeing how we can't even get her out of the dorm," Marcie replied darkly.

Madeline seemed deep in thought. "There's one person…who may be able to help us…but I don't think it's wise to ask him…." She said slowly.

"Who?" Marcie asked.

Madeline paused before answering. "Snape," She replied, grimacing at her answer.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging like this! But if you REVIEW, my dears….I'll post up the next chapter, which by the way will be the penultimate chapter. **

**Yes, I'm very sad that Unexpected will be ending soon. But as much as I enjoyed working on this, I'm more anxious to turn my focus to my other L/J fic: "the choice" btw, if you have extra time, please check it out!**

**Well the good news is, the last few chapters will be SUPER long. And I know you guys love long chapter. So REVIEW! And you will be rewarded :)**

**Song credit: **

**Rascal Flats: What hurts the most(amazing song by the way:)**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	19. cruel intentions

**Ch. 19**

**Cruel Intentions**

Disclaimer: I didn't own Harry Potter last week. I most certainly don't own it now. Not much has changed…

_I'm taking full control_

_Better watch out_

_I'm going for the knockout_

_And I won't stop_

_Till I'm on top now_

_Not gonna give up till I get what's mine_

_I'm taking over_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Snape?" Marcie repeated, not bothering to hide the distain in her voice. "Are you mental?"

Madeline looked offended. "_I_ think it's a brilliant idea. Snape's the best in Potions, after Lily of course."

"What makes you think he'll help us? He's a _Slytherin_. Slytherins aren't exactly known for their kind and generous ways," Marcie replied sarcastically.

"Oh, he'll help us," Madeline said confidently, a sly smile on her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Marcie said, perplexed.

"Lily didn't tell you?" Madeline looked surprised. "I thought she would…seeing how you're her best friend. But maybe she was too embarrassed…"

"Tell me what?" Marcie was beginning to get annoyed.

"Snape's in love…with _Lily_."

Marcie's jaw dropped. "No!" Then she paused. "How come Lily told you and not me?"

"She didn't tell me," Madeline admitted guiltily. "I overheard her when she was talking to that advice giving mirror on the second floor."

"There's an advice giving mirror?"

"Yeah, apparently," Madeline shrugged. "I dunno how it works though. _Anyways,_ I think we should go ask him…right now."

"Now?" Marcie frowned. "But where are we going to find that bloke?"

"The Slytherin Common Room?" Madeline asked dubiously. Part of her was hoping Marcie would protest. She found their Common Room to be rather creepy.

To her dismay, Marcie agreed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Er…" Madeline stood in front of the stone wall.

"Hmm…" Marcie stared blankly at the formidable structure. Then she turned to Madeline. "So genius, what do we do now?"

"We wait? For someone to open the door?" Madeline suggested.

Luckily for them, the door opened right away and a tall figure stepped out into the corridor. As soon as he saw them, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you guys doing here? This is the _Slytherin Common Room_. No mudbloods allowed," Snape sneered at them.

"We're purebloods, you slimy git," Madeline crossed her arms and glared at him. "And don't you dare say that word again!"

"What do you want?" Snape looked at them suspiciously. "If Potter put you up to this…"

"It has nothing to do with Potter. In fact, it's Lily," Marcie watched his face for an reaction and was not disappointed. At the mention of Lily's name, Snape started.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked quickly.

"So Madeline was right…you are in love with Lily," Marcie observed as Snape paled.

"What?" he snarled, drawing out his wand.

"Please, don't deny it," Madeline rolled her eyes. "We don't care, alright? We just need your help with a potion. And put that wand away! We've all heard of your horrible dueling skills…"

Snape stared at them, an unreadable expression on his lined face.

"It will save Lily's life," Marcie added.

"Alright…" he agreed grudgingly. "What type of potion?"

"The _Hada __Ha__Proteccion_ Potion."

"You got to be kidding me," Snape smirked. "Do you even know what that is? Or you Gryffindors that dense?"

Madeline made an inhuman noise in her throat and lunged forwards but Marcie stopped her.

"Of course we know what that is," Marcie replied coolly.

"Then you know that the potion destroys _las hada malvadas_?" Snape scoffed. "Where in the name of Merlin would Lily find herself a _hada malvada_?"

"Are you going to keep asking all these dimwitted questions or are you going to help us?" Madeline snapped, unable to hide her annoyance any longer.

Snape reluctantly kept quiet.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Crushed scale of a dragon?!" Madeline screeched. "Oh it's convenient that we have so many dragon scales with us…"

"As a matter of fact, Slughorn keeps a supply of crushed dragon scales in his private cupboard," Snape replied smugly.

Madeline shot him a dark look. "Are you suggesting we break into his cupboard?"

"It'll be easy once we get him drunk," Marcie said absent-mindly. The others stared at her. "What? Like you've never tried it before?"

"Luckily for us, this potion only takes a few days to make," Madeline said after reading the recipe. "But it's insanely complicated. And if something goes wrong...the potion can be deadly."

"I don't care if Harmony dies," Marcie remarked nastily. "It would serve her right."

"Marcie…" Madeline shot her a disapproving look. "Harmony's not the problem. She's possessed by the faerie, remember?"

"Oh alright…" Marcie frowned. "How are we going to get Harmony to drink the potion?"

Snape shrugged. "I dunno who Harmony is…"

Marcie huffed and turned back to Madeline. "She might be suspicious is we offer her a drink, right?"

"Maybe Potter can take her out to Hogsmeade again," Madeline offered. Snape glowered at the mention of Potter.

"That's not a bad idea actually," Marcie said thoughtfully. "D'you think he'll agree to this? I mean, he's not exactly fond of her…"

"But he'll agree as soon as we mention Lily's name," Madeline said slyly and Marcie smiled.

Snape ignored their conversation and copied down the recipe, silently cursing Potter and the rest of the effing Gryffindors.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Madeline fanned her face and paced around the classroom nervously. "Eugh! We've been working on this bloody potion for days!" she scowled. "Is it ready yet?"

"Can you be any more impatient?" Marcie chided her, as she slowly stirred the bubbling potion with her wand. "It will be ready in a few minutes. Lucky Snape's so talented."

Madeline grimaced at the mention of Snape's name, but she distracted herself by looking at the cauldron. "Is it supposed to be doing that?" She pointed the potion which was bubbling furiously and spitting out orange sparks.

Marcie yelped and jumped away from it. "I don't know what happened!" she said frantically.

They both stared at the potion; neither of them knowing what to do. The bubbling potion was violently shaking the cauldron which was tipping precariously close to the edge of the desk. Marcie gasped in horror as the cauldron wobbled.

Suddenly a jet of bright blue light burst out from behind them and the cauldron slid back to place. Madeline and Marcie whirled their head around and saw Lily. She was standing there, her wand raised. Her face looked tired and her eyes were puffy and red, but she had an amused expression all the same.

"Honestly you guys," Lily shook her head. "We learned that Stabilizing Charm in our third year."

"Lily!" Marcie exclaimed in surprise. She rushed forward and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry about what happened with Charity and Potter…." Her voice trailed off as she noticed the dark look on Lily's face. "Lily?" she asked cautiously.

"It's okay. I've fine," Lily said, a wide smile on her face. She noticed Madeline's look of doubt. "Seriously…I'm perfectly fine!" she laughed.

Marcie and Madeline still looked unconvinced but they were happy Lily was alright, nevertheless, so they didn't press the issue.

"So Sev told me all about your little plan," Lily said, as she looked pointly at the potion. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

Marcie and Madeline looked at each other. "Well…" Marcie began awkwardly.

"You kinda…locked yourself in our dorm…" Madeline finished nervously.

Lily bit her lip. "Yeah, sorry about that," she apologized. "I suppose I overreacted. But I'm much better now!" She beamed at them, and turned back to the potion.

"You know what?" Lily turned back to her friends. "I think you guys better go rest while I look after the potion. The dorm's unlocked now, after all!"

"Are you sure?" Marcie asked, concerned. "We're okay with staying here with you."

"No, no! Go!" Lily motioned for them to leave. "I'll come back after this is done boiling."

Saying this she pushed them out the classroom and shut the door behind them. As soon as they were gone, Lily leaned back against the door. She took a deep breath and dropped the fake smile on her face. She slumped down to the hard, stone floor and put her head in her arms. She wasn't fine. In fact she was feeling rather horrible. Even though it had been a week since the…incident…it still bothered Lily.

She had only gone out of her dorm today was to show everyone that she was _fine_ and she was over it. But that was far from the truth.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hearing footsteps nearing the classroom, Lily quickly wiped her eyes and stood up. When the door opened, Lily was bent over the potion, her long auburn curls hiding her tears.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up in surprise. As soon as she saw who it was, she quickly looked back down, a frown on her face. "What do you want Potter?" she spat out.

"Er…" James ruffled his hair absent-mindly. "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" she slowly repeated, an incredulous look on her face. "Honestly Potter, how dense can you be?"

"It was only a simple question," he protested but then saw her face.

"Of course I'm not alright!" she snarled, glaring at him. "How can I be after all you've done to me?"

"What have I done?" James asked, thoroughly confused.

"Charity!" Lily cried out in frustration, unable to stop the flowing tears. "You killed her…don't deny it…" she said weakly as she dropped down on a chair. "You killed Charity…my friend...how could you?"

"I didn't, I swear," he protested but Lily ignored him.

"Haven't you noticed that there's all this drama floating around?" Lily asked quietly but continued without waiting for an answer. "It's been happening ever since we started hanging out." She looked down at her hands. "Life was so much easier when you didn't know my name…"

"I'm glad that we started hanging out," James said looking directly at her. "I…really like you…" he admitted.

There was a long pause.

It was Lily who broke the uncomfortable silence. "You mean that," she replied emotionlessly. "All you care about is the bet."

James's head jerked up. "That's not true! How can you say that after everything we've been through?" he said hotly.

"So the bet's off?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye,

James gulped. "Well I did talk to Sirius once. But that was awhile ago…I dunno what he thinks…," he replied lamely.

"That's what I thought," Lily said flatly. She sighed. "Just go."

"Lily-"

"Please go."

After one long look at her, James left the classroom. When the door clicked shut, Lily closed her eyes as a shiny tear made its way across her cheek.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's done," Lily said glumly as she entered the dormitory where Marcie and Madeline were hanging out.

"That's wonderful!" Marcie beamed but then noticed Lily's sad expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing at all," Lily said as she climbed into her own bed. "Everything's perfect. Just perfect."

Marcie gave Madeline a knowing look and they both leaped over to lily's bed.

"Lils," Marcie began as Madeline patted her on the back. "What happened after we left? Did everything go alright with Potter?"

Lily opened one bright-green eye. "How did you know Potter was there?" she asked suspiciously. They were silent.

"Marcie…Madeline…" Lily said a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Fine! We told him to go talk to you," Madeline admitted reluctantly, refusing to look her in the eye. Marcie had become very interested in Lily's sheets. "We thought he could make you feel better."

"Oh yeah, I'm just bloody better now," Lily said sarcastically. "Stupid git who broke my heart."

Madeline looked sympathetic but Marcie frowned. "Lils, when did you get so bitter and sarcastic?" Marcie asked, not noticing the angry look on Lily's face. "You used to be such a happy girl." Marcie noticed Lily's expression. "Ohh.. I mean. I like you this way too…all bitter…and mean…and angry…" Marcie finally shut her mouth.

Lily ignored her and asked no one in particular, "How are we going to force Harmony to take the potion?"

"We already thought that one out!" Marcie replied proudly. Then she paused and looked at Lily. Marcie shared a knowing look with Madeline. "Perhaps we shouldn't tell you…"

"Yeah, I mean, it doesn't matter _how_ we do it; just as long as we do it, right?" Madeline chirped.

"Is there something you guys aren't telling me?" Lily crossed her arms and glared suspiciously at the pair of them.

"Well-" Madeline hesitated.

"We were going to-"

"Ask Potter to help us with Harmony-"

"And he was going to take her out for drinks again-"

"And slip the potion in her drink," Madeline finished.

Lily thought it over. "Good plan," she admitted, and then scowled. "But why does Potter have to help?"

"Harmony's kinda…fancies him…" Marcie replied sheepishly.

"But nothing romantic. She's only interested in Potter so she can use him to spread her evilness," Madeline quickly added.

Lily tried to hide her discomfort from her friends. "That's brilliant," she said at last. They looked dubious. "Seriously. I'm sure it's going to work."

"I thought you would be more excited. I mean, we're finally getting our revenge on Harmony!" Marcie said.

"It's really revenge. We're 'rescuing' Harmony from that faerie spirit thing," Lily corrected her.

"Oh right!" Marcie smiled. "Merlin, won't the real Harmony be glad to be back again."

"Yeah, and after she wakes up, she can go hook up with Potter," Lily said bitterly.

"Lily…" Marcie tried to comfort her. "Maybe you should give him another chance…"

"I've already given him too many chances," Lily scoffed. "All I want right now, is to finish my sixth-year in peace. I'm going to sleep. G'night."

With that being said, Lily pulled her hangings shut and went to sleep.

"What is she talking about?" Madeline frowned. "It's only four in the afternoon…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Any luck?" James asked hopefully as Madeline walked down the stair down to the Common Room.

Madeline shook her head. "None. Lily's gone to bed and Marcie's trying to talk to her."

"Darn it," James said glumly. "If she could just talk to me….then I can explain everything. Honest."

"I know. But I highly doubt she'd want to talk to you right now. Last I heard before she went to bed was 'screw Potter'," Madeline told him.

James was silent.

Madeline took pity on him. "I'll sure she'll be better after we take care of Harmony," she reassured him.

"Yeah, about the Harmony thing," James said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should do it her, in the Common Room. That way, you all can watch."

"Hm. Sounds great," Madeline agreed. "Shall we do it tonight?"

"Why not? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Lily will talk to me again."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"James, darling," Harmony drawled out as she sat down on an armchair. "I'm so glad you invited me here tonight. I've missed you terribly."

"Where have you been, love?" James forced a smile on his face.

"Oh just here and there, finishing up some unfinished business," Harmony replied airily. "So what's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason to hang out with a beautiful girl?" James raised an eyebrow as he reached for the tray of drinks.

Harmony giggled. "You're such a charmer."

"That I am," he grinned cockily at her. "Fancy a gillywater? Butterbeer? Tea?" James pointed to the array of innocent-looking drinks.

"That would be great," Harmony smiled sweetly. "Will you be a dear and hand me the tea?"

James smiled and passed the teacup filled with steaming tea…and other stuff… to her. He took the butterbeer for himself.

"To you!" he toasted her and raised the bottle to his lips but did not drink.

Harmony, who noticed nothing, smiled at him and took a sip of her tea.

James watched her expectantly.

Harmony frowned and her eyes grew wide. "No…" she said softly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: hehe you all know how much I love cliff-hangers. REVIEW and I'll update!**

**Review honestly make my life brighter. So please feel free to leave a tiny tiny review! One little click of the button; that's all it takes!**

**Oh and if you have free time on your hand, please read my new Lily/James fic: The Choice. It has a lot more fluff and of course, more drama. **

**Lyrics:**

**Vanessa Carlton: Watch Me Shine**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


	20. unexpected

**Ch.20**

**Unexpected**

**A/N: the last chapter! Enjoy.**

_We should be together but we're not_

_I play it off but I'm dreaming of you_

_I try to say goodbye and I choke_

_I try to walk away and I stumble_

_Though I try to hide it, it's clear_

_My world crumbles when you are not there_

_I may seem alright_

_And smile when you leave_

_But my smiles are just a front_

_This I can not deny_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Recap:

_Harmony, who noticed nothing, smiled at him and took a sip of her tea._

_James watched her expectantly._

_Harmony frowned and her eyes grew wide. "No…" she said softly._

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Harmony glanced suspiciously down at her drink. "What did you put in there?" she asked in a low voice.

"What do you think?" James replied coldly.

"You know the truth don't you?" Harmony said, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course. We all do," James gestured to Madeline and Marcie, who were sitting by the fire.

Harmony was quiet. "I don't have much time…" she said softly.

"Damn right you don't," James retorted. "And you deserve it. For all the horrible things you've done."

Harmony sighed but said nothing.

"I want to know one thing though. If you're not Harmony, who are you?" Marcie asked.

"My name's Clarissa. Just Clarissa. Faeries don't have surnames. My full name is Clarissa of the Enchanted Woods," Harmony, or Clarissa to be correct, replied. She was still talking in that soft voice.

"Why? Why did you have to be such an evil bitch?" Madeline spat out angrily.

"For my family," Clarissa replied, a hint of sadness in her dark blue eyes. "They all died in the War. My mother's last wish was for me to continue the faeries generation. Their worst nightmare was for it to die out. That's all I ever wanted to do, honest. I never meant any harm."

"Of course you didn't," Madeline said sarcastically. "I'm guessing that no harm means killing innocent people."

"Death is nothing to be afraid of. Death is not a bad thing," Clarissa stated firmly. "It's a way of life. Death means nothing to us faeries. In our eyes, death and life have no difference. We believe in the afterlife."

Madeline opened her mouth and shut it again, clearly having nothing to say about this.

"But to us, life is more important than death," Marcie protested, trying to make Clarissa understand. "Life's a wonderful thing. And when you killed off Charity and Ava…"

"I regret it," Clarissa said hoarsely, "but I was only fulfilling my family's wishes."

"Why can you just find a guy like any normal girl?" Marcie asked gently, feeling a little but sorry for the faerie.

Clarissa laughed humorlessly. "Do you think anyone will want to 'mate' with a _creature_ like me?" she said bitterly. "You've read those books. You know what the Wizarding world calls us. Faeries are grotesque monsters. That's all I am. A monster."

Everyone fell silent at her sudden proclamation.

Clarissa gasped and clutched at her chest. The potion was clearly taking effect. Clarissa wheezed and coughed as if someone was squeezing her hard.

"I guess it's working," A voice said. Everyone looked around and saw Lily, on the staircase. She had a satisfied expression on her face. "Revenge sure is sweet," she said in a cold voice that was different from her own.

"Lily," Clarissa managed to gasp out. "I'm sorry."

"The hell you are," Lily snapped. "You ruined everything!"

"There's something you have to know…" Clarissa breathed. "Charity didn't die of childbirth…"

Lily stared at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?" she said uncertainly.

"She overdosed on sleeping pills. She told me she was pregnant but I knew she was lying… Charity has been addicted for a long time. She knew she was going to overdoes so she planned to tell everyone she was pregnant. Her last wish was to make Madame Promfrey believe she died of childbirth so…I Confunded the nurse like Charity wanted…" Clarissa eyes were closing. "Lily…"

Lily was so stunned she couldn't even answer Clarissa.

"Charity lied…about James….she only wanted to hurt him…because he was the only one who wouldn't sleep with her…you need to understand…Charity was the evil one…not James…" Clarissa was breathing hard. "Don't forget me…or any of the faeries…I'm truly sorry bout everything…" with these last words, Clarissa slumped against the floor.

No one knew what to do. They were still absorbing the unbelievable news they had just heard.

"Look!" Marcie pointed to Harmony's body.

A pale figure was rising from the unconscious body. It was Clarissa. She was tiny, about three feet, and she had a light blue tinge to her skin. Her black hair hung down to her wings, which were shimmering and attached at her shoulder blades. Her enchanting blue eyes swept over them all. With one final wave, and a smile, she vanished. Nothing was left except for the millions of shining faeries dust she left behind. The dust sprinkled themselves over Harmony's body.

As soon as the dust touched her body, Harmony stirred. She opened her eyes and slowly got up. With Clarissa gone from her body, Harmony looked different. Her hair turned blonde and her eyes were no longer a deep blue, but a light gray. Her face also changed. It was no longer cold and calculating but instead it was warm and friendly.

"Where…am I?" Harmony looked around in complete confusion. Her eyes landed on people in front of her. "Who are you? Am I dreaming?"

At first, no one knew what to do. Then Madeline suggested they take the girl to the Hospital Wing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm glad you told me all of this Miss Evans," Dumbledore looked down at them over his half-moon glasses. "I must say, you and Mr. Potter here have been through quite a lot."

James looked over at Lily but she refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Well, you two will be pleased to know that Miss McKinnon has been cared for and she will be ready to return to Venezuela in a couple of days. Miss Mercedez has made a full recovery at St. Mungos. I daresy Miss de Velaquez will be most happy to reunite with her friends. She also wanted to thank you two for helping," Dumbledore informed them with a smile on his face.

"Professor?" Lily asked timidly.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"We won't…be punished for making the illegal potion will we?" Lily asked nervously.

"Goodness no! In fact, I believe I should award you two a hundred points each for ridding the school of an evil spirit. And Miss Grant and Miss Williams should be awarded too I suppose…" Dumbledore beamed down at the pair of them. "I believe that since you two were so intent on your adventures, I will have to excuse you from end-of-the-year finals."

"YES!" James jumped out of his seat, unable to contain his happiness. "Thanks man!"

He patted Dumbledore on the shoulder.

"Potter! That's no way to behave in front of the headmaster," Lily glared at him.

James looked abashed but Dumbledore waved a hand airily. "No worries…no worries," he chuckled. "Ah…the joy of being young…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily stormed out of Dumbledore's office. She had no idea why she was so angry, but still. The important thing was that she was angry. And an angry Lily Evans does not bode well for others.

"EVANS!" James bellowed as he ran up to her. "Hey…"

"Hey is for horses, you dimwit," she snarled at him and continued walking very fast.

"Why are you still mad at me? Harmo- I mean, Clarissa explained everything. I told you I was innocent," James grinned at her.

Lily was still fuming, but a corner of her heart was wondering was she mad for no apparent reason? She told that part of her heart to shove it.

"Yes but I'm still very irked about the whole bet thing. I've never really forgiven you for that," Lily argued_. See?_ She told her heart. _I have a reason for being mad!_

"I called it off," James said proudly.

"I mean, what sort of prat would make such an insanely stupid bet without considering-" Lily paused. "What?"

"Yeah…I called off the bet with Sirius. I still have to pay him a hundred galleons, but it's worth it," James repeated.

"I suppose you called it off after our row in the classroom the other day?" Lily snorted. "That doesn't make me fell any better, Potter."

"No actually, I called it off a few months ago. After you rejected me for the first time," James admitted sheepishly.

"Then why didn't you say so the other day?" Lily said, frowning.

"I tried…but you wouldn't listen," James replied, an odd look on his face. "Look Lily, my feelings for you are real. Honest. I'm not lying. And you have to admit, you can't stay away from me either." He grinned cockily.

Lily was feeling rather confused. She had entered this argument, hating every inch of James but now…she was feeling a little bit elated. Wasn't this what she always wanted? Now that is was happening, she was refusing to accept it. Her brain wisely told her that James was player and will dump her in a few months, tops. Her heart told her that her brain was stupid and that James might be feeling something real for the first time. Her brain argued back that since it was a brain…it couldn't possibly be stupid. Her heart told her brain that if the brain wasn't so far away from the heart, it will smack the life out of the brain.

Screw the brain. Lily was going to follow her heart. Her brain moaned in agony and told her not to go over to the evil side but her heart punched her brain –even though that was anatomically impossible.

"Okay," Lily smiled.

"What?" James looked bewildered. He hadn't expected Lily to succumb so soon.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry that I was so unreasonable," Lily apologized, still smiling. Her heart was cheering her on. "And I might…like you…too…" she said in a really quiet voice but James heard her anyway. Her heart was bursting with happiness while her brain sulked in its corner.

"Really? You really mean that?" James grinned like an idiot and couldn't look away from Lily.

"Of course I mean it, you dimwit. And if you're going to ask me to say that again, you've got another think-" Lily was cut off when James suddenly pressed his lips on top of hers. Lily didn't protest and wrapped her arms around him. His lips were so soft…and it was a perfect Disney fairytale type of ending.

Well. That was rather unexpected didn't you think?

Yeah right.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**A/N: IT'S OVER! DONE! FINISHED! FINITO BURRITO! **

**:sniffs: I had so much fun working on this! It's been seriously a whole year. This is the first time I actually finished a story-with the exception of one-shots. I'm very proud of myself. **

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope I cleared everything up a bit. Haha isn't it funny how Charity turned out to be evil and Harmony, or Clarissa I should say, turned out to be a decent person after all?**

**And gosh… did you enjoy the conflict with Lily's brain and her heart? I LOVED writing that…it cracked me up and I hope it did for you too.**

**Well. It's over. So please, please, please. Leave a review:) although I have nothing to bribe you with. REVIEW! **

**If you want to read another L/J fic-that much better written that this one- please take the tome to read my new fic : The Choice. **

**I'LL MISS YOU ALL!**

**And I hope to see your reviews… ;)**

**p.s. if you have any unanswered questions about anything in this story please feel free to ask!**

**XOXO**

**Cynthia**


End file.
